Througt the depths of high and low
by Irene90
Summary: Mostly AR.After Dumbledore's death,a young lady appears to the trio. Who is she? What Harry Potter and his friends have to learn from her?Which is her relation with professor Snape? Set before the final battle during books 6 and 7-HP.HG.RW.VOLDY.OW.SS.OC
1. Sad News

**Importan-Author's Note;** This is the first story I ever wrote. I trusted Severus Snape before I read the final book.I trusted him because Dumbledore trusted him too but I also was listening my instinct. I started this story when I first read the 5th book in 2003. When I read that book I came up with the idea that Snape maybe is related somehow to Harry's mother. After I read the 6th book I was sure that Snape was in love with Lily. Do not ask me why I believed that, I just believed it. Yes, Severus Snape is my favorite character from Harry Potter although I am not a Slytherin supporter.

When then final book published, I was crying while I read the "The Elder Wand" because I knew where the whole story was going. Every time I read the "Prince Tale" I cry like a baby because I can understand how he felt. Severus Snape in indeed the bravest man who Harry ever knew. I wrote this story with different story-line and events, but I changed it when the 6th book published. Originally, I had written that Dumbledore was alive, Snape died in some character who I had created had a different ending though when I started writing this story in English, I decided to change several parts of it.

This story is about Severus and also contains Voldemort, the trio and several others characters from the books. I am sure that you can not believe me when I say that I trusted Severus Snape and that I believed he was in love with Lily but I had write my opinion (in a website)about Snape and his relation with Dumbledore a year before the final book published. Sorry for the vast author's note but it was necessary.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

Note:The story begins after the death of Dumbledore and before his funeral

-----------------------------------------------------

1. Sad News

"In deep sorrow we would like to inform you,that Hogwarts headmaster Aldus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore passed away yesterday night. The funeral will be held tomorrow evening in the Hogwarts fields.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall headmistress of HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY "

Total silence spread to the Hall. A young lady looked up the person who read the announcement.

She didn't look so upset like her colliges on The Ministry of felt sad,of course, about Dumbledore's death, but also everyone who saw her could confess that she expected something like that to happen. She laid back to her chair and she remembered the last time she saw the headmaster of Hogwarts. It had been almost a year since then. Dumbledore traveled to the south France to meet her.

"Good evening my child. I am here because I need you. " Dumbledore said to her. "You need me profesor? Why? " she replied gently to him. " As you know a new war is about to start so I am asking your help. I want you in few months to return in England and take your place as an auror in the ministry of Magic " the headmaster paused for a while his words, trying to find the right words to express himself. "I also want you to help Harry Potter and his friends in their quest. I believe that you must find them and when the right time arrives let them learn thought your experiences. " "But profesor, they don't need my help. They have yours" she said smoothly. "My dear child I won't be here for ever. Promise me that you will help them " Dumbledore had asked she could understand completely his words back then.

That lady stood up and all people in this room noticed that her hair now was down almost near to her knees and it was darker than usual. She went to the headmaster to ask some days off.

"Now, finally the right time to reveal myself has came. I haven't seen them for ages but now it's the time for me to find them and see them". She thought as she was opening the great door. After a while she was outside of the building.

The right time has finally came, she would go again to Hogwarts. She would see them again. After all these years in pain and despair, she would see them again.

-----------

**Author note;** If anyone actually read my story please review, I would like to know that you think or if you have any question let me know. The second chapter is going to be up soon because I understand that you can not get more things from this one. Thanks for your time.


	2. After the funeral

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Author's Note; **A short chapter again but I hadn't the time to write more. Please read and Review your thoughts and observations. Thanks for your time.

----------

2. After the funeral.

Hogwarts fields was quitter than student was running up and down or screaming or do anything normal for a school the opposite was happening that day. All students were gathered to the place were the funeral would take place.

The lady noticed every one who attended the funeral; obviously she was looking for something or someone . Then she boy who lived was next to Dumbledore's tomb with his friends. Several minutes had passed and everyone started to leave the place. She approached the three friends and she was seemed that she want to talk to them.

"Good evening Harry! I know that this is no the right moment but I would like to have a word with you" Ron and Hermione were about to leave them alone but the lady stopped them ; "I need to speak to all of you. Is Dumbledore's wish". They looked surprised. She wasn't sure about what was going happen next.

Harry could see in front of him a young lady, no more three years older than him. She had straight dark brown hair and she wore a dark blue formal dress and beautiful ring on her hand made by silver and sapphire. "Oh Yes, she is beautiful and her eyes are so lovely. I think that I have seen her eyes before" Harry thought.

After this thought Harry spoke to her ; "Excuse me madam, but who are you? What do you mean Dumbledore's wish?"

"I will explain you everything but lets have a seat" she said to them and they moved near to the lake. They sat down to a bench and then she spoke to them ; «My name in Iris Maya Morrigan and I am»

"One of the most powerful witches in world who has as her ancestors Gordric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw themselves "Hermione said not able to hold on herself.

«Well, I wasn't about to said that miss Granger" Iris remarked.

«Of course not, but I was surprised! I thought that you were a legend. Someone who has Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as ancestors is a legend" Hermione said to her.

She noticed that her friends wanted to learn her story.

Iris hesitated for a while but then she told them ;"Ok then. It's a big story so please leave me to tell you who I am and why Dumbledore send me to you ".

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her carefully. They were ready to hear her story.


	3. Who is she after all?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

** Autor's Note**: I forget to write it into chap2. but I would like to thak everyone who read,reviewed or alerted my story.I hope that you like it as the story goes on.

So I give you chapter: **_who is she after all?_**

* * *

Iris saw them longing to hear her story. She took a deap breath and then she said;

"My name is Iris Maya Morrigan.I come from Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's blood line and as Hermione said before it supposed than I never exist"

Ron was frustrated. "But how you have both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as your ancestors? It is widely known in the magic word that the two founders of Hogwarts never had a bond or any other connection except Hogwarts itself" he told her.

"To be honest with you I am not so sure about that. In my family there were many theories about that. Some believed that Ravenclaw gave birth to an illegitimate child from Gordric Gryffindor. I can not say that I stand for this. It's more likely that descendants from them connect in matrimony and so the line of two of them comes until to our days. I am the only living descendant of them. Let me finish the story. I think that the rest of it will help you to figure something out." Iris responded to Ron s question and then she continue

"My parents were killed one year before your parents Harry." She paused for a moment "Death eaters". "I have born three almost four years before you Harry. As I said before I came from a really powerful wizarding family. Every new generations in my family is more powerful than the previous, so here right in front of you, you can see one of the most powerful witches in the world and the only leaving descendant from the blood line between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw'' she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I don't get it. What that has to do with me? Why Dumbledore asked you to find us?" Harry asked her one more time.

Iris wasn t suppressed by his question; she seemed to expect that,actually.

"Harry, Lord Voldemort killed your parents because he knew that you exist, but he killed mine because he thought that I never exist. Dumbledore convinced my parents to keep their marriage and the pregnancy of my mothers secret until my birth. I was born in Ireland and I start leaving there with some close friends who protected me. After some years my mother was pregnant again and then Dumbledore believed that my parents could revile their true identities, but the Dark Lord learned it and he send death eaters to kill them. ".

She paused and Hermione said to her;"So, the only reason you are alive is that he never learn that you truly exist?"

"That s quite right. He learned that I existed when the death eaters killed my parents. The ring which my mother wore has a magical ability. It passes from a generation to generation and when the last leaving descendant of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will dies the sapphire will become red. But this didn't happen then. The ring disappeared and it came to me. That was the moment he knew that there was an other heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw''.

Harry ,not knowing why, noticed her fingers. This time he saw an other ring. "What's that? A heart with crown?" Harry thought

"So you are saying to as that He-Who-Must-Be-No-Named was trying to find you? Why? And you survived?" Ron asked her. He really wanted to know that was going on

"Obviously Ron! Unless she is a ghost and we didn't notice that already Hermione said to Ron in a bit sarcastic way and all of them had a smile on their faces.

"Ron, as you can see I am here right in front of you in flesh and bones" Iris giggled to him "Now let be serious. Many years before any of us were born, even Voldemort himself a prophesy had been to that prophesy a child from two great wizards like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would have unchallengeable power and it could make great things and also he or she will have extremely vast power over the castle of Hogwarts.  
As you already know Voldemort is a descendant of Salazar Slithering, so when he learn about the prophesy, five years before his fall, he want to be sure that there were no descendants of them. He tried to find me, but I was well protected by the druids. Until one day we learn that he was looking for someone else, someone who a prophesy said that he could put an end to his plans about conquer the wizarding word. He left me Harry and he came after you" Iris stopped talking.

That was the first time she said her story to someone. She wasn't so sure about Harry's reaction to all this information. She knew it was a lot for some one in Harry's age to learn and talk about all that. She could understand that, she had passed his age too.

Ron and Hermione remained silenced. Harry wanted to speak but he hadn't what to say. He was so full of emotions today, sorrow for Dumbledore s death but most of all he was angry with Snape, he wanted to revenge for Dumbledore's death.  
The only thing he managed to say was "So miss Morrigan" "Please call me Maya or Iris" she interrupted him. "Ok then, Iris you also grew up with out parents but the only difference between us, is that you knew about magic and you could do some? Harry finally asked the only thing which came up on his mind

"Maybe. I have studied many types of magic. When I was about 10 I could perform magic that you could never imagine. I've travelled a lot and yes I truly am one of the greatest winches of all centuries, but I would prefer a simple Muggle life with out all this mess". Iris confessed to them

What?" Hermione, Ron and Harry asked really socked

"Yes, the true happiness is not found in spells. It can be found inside to our hearts" she said them and they could see a sinlge tear running from her eye.

Before they could ask her anything she said them Someone who has the ability of metamorfomgus is not easy to fit in, because they change according to their mood...I would be delighted if I haven't this ability because I hurt someone I loved. I hurt one of my friend, my best friend actually and that something which is not good." Iris said them and continued "That's the very reason I am here."

"What do you mean?" asked her Hermione "I am here because Dumbledore told me to find you when it was the right time. Harry, Ron, Hermione you must always take care one each other. Friendship is one of the most important things in life. Keep faith in your friends even every sing say the opposite and if you ever need any kind of help, you can always count on me" Iris looked them in eyes as she was finishing her words.

"Friends, become part of our family when we are close to them."She paused for a while. "But now it's time to leave, I had so many thing to do, but first I need to see professor McGonagall."

All stood up and start walking to the castle before they separated she asked them;"Excuse me, but do you kwon where Professor Snape is? I didn't see him attending the funeral."

Harry turned red in few seconds ''What?? You don't know then!! Dumbledore was murdered by that filthy coward!" Harry yelled at her

Iris was socked" What? Severus Snape killed Dumbledore??"'

"Yes he did it!! I saw him with my own eyes!" Hermione and Ron tried to calm him down "Harry, I can understand your anger. Dumbledore wasn't only a teacher". She was trying to find something to say but no word came to her mouth except this:

"Forgive me now but I have to leave. Nice to meet you Ron, Hermione and Harry even thought under these circumstances. Goodbye until we meet again". Iris left them behind her but now she wasn't going to McGonagall s office. The three friends thought how odd was that because she had told them that she wished to see their professor.

Iris was leaving Hogwarts. Now she knew where she needed to be.


	4. A Familiar place

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the last chapter.A short one agian,but I promise, the next will be longer. Now it is time to reviele where Iris went so I give you  
**

_ Chapter4 :.A Familiar Place._

_

* * *

  
_

Iris ignored McGonagall' s request to visit her after the funeral would be over. She had left behind her, Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She was frustrated. Iris, could not believe that professor Snape,who Dumbledore trusted him so much had betrayed them and some nights ago he had murdered Dumbledore. She had to find the truth. Iris took her wand out ready to apparete to somewhere else.

Iris had apparated in a small village in Cornwall. She took he road for the motel near to the forest. She hasn't been there for seven years since she was 13 years old. Iris turn left on the road she found a bench and sat down to restore her courage, before she does what she had to do.

She was not sure if she should be there, or better which would be his reaction when he would seen her but she felt that she ought to be there. It had been so many years since the last time Iris visited that place. Although, she was able to remember with every detail what had happened the first time she came there.

It was a cold afternoon in March of 1993. From far away you could hear the sea smashing to the cliffs. Albus Dumbledore was sitting to a boarding house room accompanied by a teenage girl and they were expecting someone to come and visit them.

They were talking about gemstones and their usage in magic, they seemed to have a disagreement about that issue because Iris was insisting that gemstones are really somebody knocked the door. The door opened and then a tall, thin, dark-haired man entered the room. He seemed to be tired after this long trip.

"Good evening" he said to them and Iris immediately felt in love with his voice.

"Good evening " they replied to him and the man sat down to make their arrangements.

Iris form the very first minute was sure that , that moment a great friendship would start between them.

Iris stood up and she move to the first house, the very same house which they first met so many years ago. "Now or never,Iris" she told to herself. "Now or never" she repeated before she move to the door.

She took a deep breath and she knocked the wooden door. Iris could hear steps from inside. The door opened. She raised her green eyes to the man who was at the entrance and see said to him;

"Hello Severus!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I am getting a number of visitors and hits on this story. Please read and review I would love to hear your feedback.**

** On the following chapter we will see again Harry and his friends dealing more informations about Severus and Iris coming.  
**


	5. The Wedding and the Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note**:** I want to thank everyone who read,rewied my story. **

Initially, I had inspired from the 5th book a scene where all members of Dumbledore's Army attended a celebration and they attacked by Dementors and death eaters and they were trying to protect themselves and Iris helped them and there we learn who she was, but I changed my mind after I read about Bill's and Fleur's wedding ceremony. So here we have a mixture from true and fan fiction facts. Note that Dumbledore died in June and the wedding is in the late October.

_**So I give you:  
**_

_**5. The wedding and the memory**_

* * *

Almost six months had passed since Dumbledore had died. The Weasley family was preparing for Bill's and Fleur's wedding. They had planed a summer wedding but because of Dumbledore's death and Bill's severe injury, they decided to postpone the wedding for the last days of October.

The Weasley family had checked many times the guest list; they had casted protecting spells all around the Burrow to be sure that Harry or any other guest would not be in great danger. They, also, want to be sure that the witch who Dumbledore wanted help and protect Harry and his friends would be in the ceremony at any rate.

An hour before the wedding started Mr Weasley was waiting for her. Then a figure appeared ten meters away from him. A beautiful young woman had appeared. She was wearing a long purple formal dress and her red hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing ruby long earrings and her face was shining. All the Weasley boys looked at her enchanted. She approached Mr Weasley and greeting him;

"Good evening Mr Weasley. Thanks for the invitation. I hope that my presentence here would not be necessary".

Mr Weasley took gently Iris's hand and placed a kiss upon it. "Good evening Miss Morrigan! It is a great honour for my family to have you here today. I am also sure, that now you are here my wife and I would have one worry less" said Mr Weasley pointing Harry and his children and then he continued "Please let me present to you my wife" and he dragged Mrs Weasley next to him "My wife, Molly. Molly this is Miss Morrigan" .Miss Weasley shacked hands with Iris and said to her:

"Welcome to our home. I hope you like it. It's a great honour for me,for my family to meet one of the greatest witches in the world". Iris touched by her kindness replied to her: "The pleasure is all mine Mrs Weasley" she paused for a while thinking what to say. "Thank you, for your words, I hope that I didn't cause you so much fuss but I promised to Dumbledore protect and help them.I have to keep my promise". She finished her words.

"You are very kind Miss Morrigan. You caused no fuss, besides you are here for our own safety." she replayed Mrs Weasley to her and then she called Harry, Hermione and her kids to meet their guest. Of course, Iris already knew Ron, Hermione and Harry but she was surprised when she saw all Weasley family together. Indeed, they were a huge family. They talked a lot before the ceremony begins and Iris made sure that all protection meters were all right.

A soft sound of French music spreader to the place. The bride appeared at the begging of the aisle and everyone stood up to welcome her.

* * *

"It was a wonderful wedding" Harry said as he was observing Iris want in his attempt to have a word with her.

"Yes indeed. I have to talk to Mr Weasley. I leave my wand here because I do not want to be the centre of attention, once more. Harry, please take care of it." Iris asked him. Harry nodded as he was observing Iris wand carefully. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Iris and some of the others Weasley children were sitting in the same table. Iris want to be ready to transfer the trio if anything happen

The music was soft and everyone could see the happy couple dancing.

Iris astonished Harry, he asked her to dance but she refused kindly. He could seen her talking with Mr Weasley in very serious way. Harry thought that it has to do with Ministry, as he knew Iris was an auror. Now he was looking at Bill and Fleur, he could see the happiness reflecting upon their faces. He was thinking his parents and how happy they would be their wedding day but suddenly someone screamed:

"Dementors! Dementors!" but before anyone could move Harry already had cast the patronum spell with Iris wand, but it didn't work.

Iris saw the dementors and she raised her hand calling her wand "Accio Wand!" When she took her wand she casted the patronum spell to keep away the Dementors. Harry could see from her wand a silver glimpse to come out. A silver stag now was facing the Dementors but still someone else screamed: "Death eaters!! They are coming here!"

She immediately turned to them; "Harry, Ron, Hermione! Come here now! Do NOT fight them!! Come next to me, now!!" she shouted at them. The death eaters moved to them, someone almost jinxed Ron but Iris saved him the last minute. "Hold me very well and in any case do not leave me". She said to them and she said clearly:"House".

Iris had transported them to her house. "Ron I must give you something for your wound"she said to Ron when she saw his bleeding wounds. "I only need five minutes to make the potion. Here you are. Take this glass with elf- made wine, I think it would be nice and it can warm you up." Iris added and in a movement of her wand, three glasses appeared to them.

After that she went up stairs to make the potion. Harry, Hermione and Ron had already sat down to the sofa. They were trying to understand what had happened moments ago. Finally Harry spoke '' I don't get it! Why dementors and death eaters attacked to the wedding?"

"Isn't it obvious? They want you Harry" Hermione replied to him.

"Well, the most curious thing is why you couldn't cast the patronus spell with Iris's wand" Ron added and both of his friends were surprised from his question. «Indeed Harry that's really strange" Hermione said

«Do you have any theory about that Hermione? » asked her Harry

"Not actually" Hermione told him.

«I have» Iris said as she was coming to them. "Then tell us" said the three of them.

«As you already know I grew up in Ireland. I studied a lot about Nature and her elements. In the age of nine I was in the right age to obtain my wand. I took my wand in a differed way that you did" Iris told them.

«What do you mean?" Harry asked her

«Well, as I told you before I studied the Nature. I have studied all kinds of trees because I need to know their magical abilities. When I decide the type of wood, which I wanted to use, I found the tree, trees actually. I told them what I wanted to do and I asked their permission. I sat down waiting their answers. When they gave me their permission I cut down a branch from them to make my wand". Iris stopped she took out her wand and said:

«In this wand the main body is made by Golden Oak and Olive tree and its handhold is made by Cranberry. Its core is made by my unicorn's tail hair, dragon's heartstrings, Phoenix Feather and there are gemstones inside it"

"That's really great wand, but still why your wand couldn't work for Harry?" Hermione asked her. «I thought that you had figured it out. This wand works only for me or for people really close to me because I took the permission of each tree to use their wood. It is a personal wand. Furthermore the core is been made special for me by the druids, so you can understand that only me, I am able to use it." Iris answered to them and she continued: "It's about time for Ron to take the potion. Ron come with me". Ron stood up and Hermione went with them to help. They went upstairs.

Harry now was all alone in the living room. He noticed the room. He could see books everywhere; books covered every wall. He moved to the bookcase where he noticed that not all the books was about magic, he notice books which Muggles usually read, but he was attacked by a special book; "1000 usages of gemstones in magic world". Harry took the book out of the store and he opened it but before he could read anything a silver glimpse appeared.

Harry looked to the direction where that glimpse were coming. It was from the bookcase. Harry saw it to be opened and a pensive coming out. He was curious "Why someone would like to hide so well a pensive?" he troughed and he approached it. Now he could see professor Dumbledore and before he understands it, he was inside to the memory.

* * *

Harry was inside on a vast great hall, which on its centre had stairs. There are many people there. It seemed that they were expecting someone to arrive. He found professor Dumbledore and he went next to him. Harry could hear him saying, "Well, be patient. Maya always is punctual, but today is her birthday so give her some time". The scene sifted. Now, everyone in this room was looking at the begging of the stairs. All of them had left speechless by the woman who was standing at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a formal long black dress, which flattered her breast. On her neck, she was wearing a breathtaking neglect made by silver chain and on its centre; there was an oval amethyst gemstone. Harry looked at her face and he could see there was not any make up on but she shined like the sun. Her hair was straight with some marcels at the edge. Harry noticed at the top of her head there was a silver made tiara, which in the centre also had a big amethyst gemstone. There were some silver leafs left and right of the tiara. Harry wonder who was that woman, but when he saw her eyes he realised who she was "Iris!" he though.

He saw her coming down the stairs and everybody in the room raised their glasses saying: "Happy birthday Iris! We wish you every happiness in the world!" She thanked them and she went to the professor. «Happy birthday Iris" Dumbledore wish her. "Thank you very mush professor for your wishes and for accepting me in Hogwarts those last months" Iris told him.

"So she came for a year in Hogwarts," Harry thought and he saw that Iris was worry about something. "I thought that my friend would be here today, Professor". Harry could sense sorrow on her voice tone. "Do not worry my dear. He will be there in any minute" Dumbledore confined her. «Well I hope so» she replied to him.

When a deep voice heard: «Hope for what?" Iris turned to the other side and she saw him.

Her face light- up immediately. "I hope for you coming today my dearest friend" she replied to that man, but Harry couldn't see who he was. "Happy birthday Iris! Be happy! I have something for you" the man wished her and passed to her a small red velvet box.

Now everybody in the room was dancing. Harry heard Dumbledore speaking to that man: "You know, you should suggest to her to dance". "I do not like to dance professor" The man said and Harry still could not see his face.

"It's not always what we want Severus. I thought that Iris and you were best friends. I think that this ball would be important for her," Dumbledore added.

Harry was frustrated "Snape! What he want here? Why Dumbledore called him Iris best friend? What going on?" He could not believe that he saw after that:

Snape asked Iris for a ball. The orchestra was playing a waltz and everybody else who dancing had stopped for a while admiring the couple who dance in the middle of the ballroom.

That couple was Iris and Snape. For the very first time Harry saw Snape almost happy even enjoying something else than punishing him, but still he could not understand why he was there. Now all the other couples entered the ball and he could see them dancing outside to the big balcony. They seem to have a talk and they both looked happy. They both were enjoying their dance.

Harry saw them coming closer and closer when a voice behind him heard ….

* * *

"Enjoying the party Harry?" said Iris who had entered the room again with his friends. Harry was shocked by what he had seen in the pensive but he tried to justify himself.

"Iris I am sorry I didn't intend to see your memory but..."

"You find the pensive irresistible!" she interrupted him not at all irritated.

«Dumbledore told me about your, lets say, habit to look into others people's pensive. I didn't expect to find mine pensive but no worries Harry. The memory you saw isn't mine. It was Dumbledore's," said Iris.

"But I cannot understand what I saw. Why you dancing with him? Why you called him "my dearest friend"?" Harry asked her.

"Well, could anyone tell Hermione and me what Harry saw in the pensive?" Asked Ron who could not understand what going on.

"Harry just seen a memory from my seventeenth birthday which Dumbledore gave me" Iris explained to them and she added: "And now Harry is asking me why I was dancing with S...» but before she finished her word, Harry interrupted her telling "Snape!"

"Bloody hell! Snape can dance?" asked Ron

«That's not our point Ron» Hermione told him and Harry said

"That's right! How you know Snape?"

«Severus Snape was my position teacher for years and he is my best friend." Iris told them.

«You want to say he was. I mean after that happened with Dumbledore» Harry corrected.

"No Harry Severus Snape was, is and it will be my best friend. My only friend, actually." Iris told them.

"Please give me the change to explain you." Iris begged them

Hermione, Ron and Harry were not sure what Iris was going to tell them but they were ready to here it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to know what you think. **_

_** Iris and Snape are best Friends, what you think?**_

_** What is going to be Dark Lords reaction when he learn that they succed to escape from Burrow? (hint hint)**_

**_Thanks for your time_**


	6. Reactions and Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Author's Note: ****First of September! Hurray! I wish a good September to all of you. Thanks everyone who read my story. **

**Just saw "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince", yeah! Good movie, but in my opinion it could, defiantly, be better. **

**Here it is the sixth chapter. Originally, this chapter would be shorter, but I decided to combine two "chapters". I hope that it is a right decision. Enjoy!**

**_ Here I give you: _  
**

_** and Confessions**_

**

* * *

  
**

Miles away from Iris home the death eaters who had attacked to the Weasley family returned to their headquarters.

''My Lord I am afraid that we have bad news to deliver you," said one of them to Voldemort.

"Explain you" Voldemort commanded his death eater.

The death eater hesitated at first but then he moved forward and he started talking: «My Lord the Weasley's house was well protected by charms. Many aurors were there, but we succeed to break all protection meters and attacked to them".

The Dark Lord made no move or comment. He just listening him

A different death eater spoke now:"But, Harry Potter managed to escape with his close friends"

The Dark Lord asked, "That's all you have to say me?" knowing that there were also something else that they were hiding from him.

The Death eater hesitated for a while and then he said: «They didn't left alone. In their company, there was one more woman. Who we believe is not an ordinary witch».

The Dark Lord was looking his death eaters incitement.

The Death eater continued speaking: " We believe, we are almost certain that the witch who protected them and helped Potter and is Maya Morrigan, my Lord"

For the very first time Voldemort was worried ; "You came here not only to tell me that he escaped once more but also that the only living witch who is descendent of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor helped them? The only person in this world who can mess up my plan helped them!'' he yelled to his followers

"Master, there is no reason to be afraid" one of them said.

"Afraid?" he paused. The Dark Lord was sniggering. «I am not afraid of her. She only is a delay in my plans" Voldemort said to his death eaters and then he asked them;

"'Are you sure that she was her?"

«I am afraid yes, my Lord, two of us saw on her finger Raveclaw's ring with its big sapphire "he replied to his master.

"Very well. My orders remain the same for Potter. Do not touch him, he belong to me. As far Miss Morrigan you would looking for here in time. If you ever find her do whatever you want but…" and then he gazed on three of his death eaters Bellatrix Lestraintz, Fenir Greyback and Severus Snape …" but if you can bring her to me, unharmed I would appreciated" he finished his words and then the death eaters started to leave the room.

"Severus" Voldemort told him

"My Lord" Snape replied.

"You are the most valuable death eater to me. You have proved it. You are one of my favourite" the Dark Lord said to him.

Snape made no comment, he just heard his master.

"I wanted you to try and find that witch, Maya Morrigan, but I have already given you much more duties. Nevertheless, if you ever have a clue about her, go and imprison her. I think that she would be a fine addition to my death eaters. Now you can leave" Voldemort said to him.

"Thank you my Lord. I won't disappoint you." Snape answered him as he was bowing to his master. Then he left from the headquarters.

Snape took out his wand, he murmured a word and in a glimpse of eye, he had apparated in a desert place. The reason, which he was there, was obvious. He needed to think. He needed to sort things out.

The Dark Lord had ordered him if he ever had a clue about Maya Morrigan to find her. Not only had that, his master, ordered him to capture her.

Deep down to his heart Severus Snape knew that the only person in this world who could find her was he and the only person in the word who could find him was Maya.

That was proven the day, which Dumbledore's Funeral held. He could remember clearly, what had happened then.

He was sitting on the sofa, lost in his thoughts. The boarding's home's room was cosy enough for him. He went there because he needed a place there he could calm down, where he could put his thought in order before he meet the Dark Lord and only he knew about this place.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking the door. He was surprised. He believed that no one could disturb him here. Snape moved to the door and he opened it. In front of him was standing a young woman with beautiful green eyes and very long maroon hair. He was shocked to see her there, before he could speak he heard the woman saying to him:

"Hello Severus!"

"Maya? Is that you? Is it possible after all these years?" he asked her

«Yes, it is me Severus. I thought that you called me Iris not Maya" Iris replied him trying not to burst into tears.

"Please leave. I do not wish to speak to anyone right now. Not even you…" Snape answered to her honestly

«Please Severus, let me come inside. I came here from Hogwarts only to see you. Please let me in" she begged him and tears start running from her eyes.

Snape's heart broke down «Very well! Come inside» finally he said. Iris entered the room.

They both sat on the sofa. Snape had so many questions for her:

"Tell me Maya how do you find me? Why are you here? You said you coming from Hogwarts so I suppose that you were on Dumbledore's funeral" he asked her sorrowful.

«Well, don't forget Severus that only three people in this world know about this place. Two of them are sitting in this room right now and the other buried two hours ago» Iris answered gently to him and she continued: «I am here for you. That's why I came here today".

Snape was hearing her with caution and finally he asked her: «You are here for me? Why? I think that they already told you that I killed Dumbledore so why are you here?"

«I am here because I don't believe that you did that" she said

Snape was thinking if it was possible this woman believe that he was innocent. "Sorry that I will disappoint you, but I killed Albus Dumbledore" he said trying to make her leave.

"Say whatever you want, but I don't believe you. I used to be your best friend. I know your character. I only know the best of you. I always trusted you. I will always trust you, no matter what. ". Iris replied him.

"Well you don't know the worst of me" Snape said simply and calm to her

"No Severus. The worst side of yourself belongs to your past. I believe that I know you very well, so I am certain that only your good side exists now. That's the reason I am here right now" Iris told him.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked her in great surprise

"I am here because I am looking for forgiveness" tears were running from her green eyes "I want your forgiveness for what I caused" she repeated.

Snape was suppressed. He could see that someone else also had hurt from that night… He thought a lot before he finally spoke;

"There is nothing to forgive, Iris. It was my fault too. I provoked you that night. I asked you to do it. Yes, it was my fault, now I am able to see things clear. There is nothing to forgive my friend"

Snape had told her. Then they looked one in each other's eyes they were sure about the word that reflected upon them: "Forgiveness"

Snape thought how happy was after he met his old friend. He found the strength to move on to his plan. He was calm now that someone very important to him trusted him.

However, moments ago, the Dark Lord had asked him one thing; "if you find her, capture her" these words still echoing inside to his mind. Iris was his only true friend he had for years and now his master had asked him to capture her if he ever discovered her.

That moment Severus Snape knew that if he would ever see her again he had to been very careful.

He did not risk either her life either his mission.

* * *

Iris sat down ready to explain to Hermione, Harry and Ron everything about her and Snape, but she was not so sure. She did not know what was going to happen next. Iris was not sure what she had to say... «What about Harry's parents?" she asked herself before she started speaking. She was so saggy but she had to make a decision.

The three friends seemed to be very impatient to hear what Iris had to tell them.

Iris took a deep breath and then she said;

«I know Severus Snape all my life. We use to be best friends. No, we are best friends but we didn't keep in touch the last two years»

«How we can sure that you are not a Death eater then? Snape' friends, if he has any, are death eaters ". Ron asked her in an annoying way

Iris turned red from anger. "How dare you, insult me in that way in my own house? Why all of you think that Severus is not able having friends?" said to them almost in tears.

Harry laughed, "Well that's an easy one! He is a coward!"

"And obviously he never washes his hair" Ron completed him

"What about his big nose Ron? He always gets sucked to others people jobs" Harry said. Hermione did not speak, she was observing Iris, and she was irritated by these words.

Then Hermione spoke in an attempt to make Iris felt better, "He just is our strict position teacher. We could never imagine that he has friends" Hermione said.

"Well, believe it or not Severus Snape is my best friend. My only true friend and I am the only true friend he had since he..." Iris looked at Harry and she continued «...finished Hogwarts. Ron if you don't believe me you can see my arm, to see if you can find any dark mark upon it" Iris said them.

«If you never come to Hogwarts how do you know him?" Hermione asked. Harry remembered something that he had heard in the pensive moments before

«Hermione, actually she was for a year in Hogwarts" Harry said

«Harry is right I was in Hogwarts for a while but I was studding by myself and with the help of three teachers. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape but I had already met professor Snape years ago when I was younger. I must be 13 years old when I first met him. Dumbledore introduced us. He wanted Severus to become my position teacher for the next two years before I could give my exams.

While the years passing by we come closer and closer. We became close friends. We could trust each other, he confound me his thoughts and his expectations... I was always here for him and he was always there for me when I lost hope.

We were great friend then, he always encouraged me to do more and more things but one day we had a terrible fight and until then we have not talk again. It's been three years from then" said Iris to them. She did not say anything about their meeting after Dumbledore's funeral that was secret.

"Well let me tell you what your ex-best friend did the last three years! He made our lives very difficult, all the time detentions! And at the top of the mountain he killed Dumbledore six months ago" Harry yelled at her

"Harry my dear, I understand your anger, but are you sure about what you saw?" Iris asked him

"You don't believe me? I saw him, with mine own eyes, killing Dumbledore and after that escaping with his true –death eaters- friends." Harry yelled again.

"Well, I am not sure Harry. There is, always, something which we don't see" Iris explained.

«I can see that you still are a faithful friend to someone who don't deserve it»

"No Harry, I wasn't always as faithful as you said but Severus Snape is my best friend. I trust him, even more when Dumbledore trusted him" Iris said waiting for their answer.

Ten minutes ago, it had started snowing. Harry notice that Hermione was anxious and he finally said to Iris:

«I hope that you won't disappointed by him as Dumbledore. It is time for us to leave. We have a lot to do. Thanks for your help, we couldn't make it without you and thank you for your honest answers." Harry told her.

The three friends were ready to leave her house but before they leave, Iris told them;

"Never forget, we choose our friends. They are people who we can count on. Never hurt a friend because in reality the only one who hurts it's yourself"

"Goodbye Iris" said everyone

"Good bye Ron, Hermione and Harry. I will meet you again that are the only certainty. If you ever need any kind of help, do not hesitate. That is the reason that I am here. Come and ask my help. My door will always be open for you"

Iris opened to them the door. It was snowing louder that time; it was the first days of November.

When they left, she felt relieved now that there were some people in this world who knew about her friendship with Severus.

Iris did not know what they were thinking but she really did not care.

It had been a month from that moment and many miles away from there, a dark figure was wondering on Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. In addition, I am starting exams right now and I would like to know if I should update more than once during this month. **

**A month had passed means that the next chapter takes place in December**

**Thanks for your time!**


	7. Man among the tombs

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: Thank you all of you who read, reviewed my story. Here, the following chapter takes place on the firsts days of December. I would love to hear your opinion.**

_**Here it is:  
**_

_**8. Man among the tombs.**_

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cold afternoon. Ten minutes ago, it had started snowing at the village of Godric's Hollow. A tall man dressed in black rodes was wandering on the village. It was obvious that he was looking for something.

It had been years since the last time he came on Godric's Hollow.

That moment the man entered into the Godric's Hollow's graveyard. He searched for a while among the tombs and finally he found what he was looking for.

He kneeled down in front of the place where Lily Evans and her husband were lying in peace.

The man was whispering something. He was whispering an Ave for his lost friend, for his lost love… Tears covered his pale face, he bended near to the tomb:

"I loved you Lily from the very first time I saw you! I loved you so deep. I loved you, I still love you and I will always love you" he confessed, although there were no one to hear his confession.

He was crying like a kid. That was the second time in his life that he was crying like that.

Severus Snape was not getting emotional ever, but from the very first moment, which he entered the graveyard, hot teardrops were running from his eyes. Tears of pain and remorse

He had kneeled in front of her grave: "Lily I am terribly sorry. I regret what I said every single day of my miserable life. You were my best friend, the only friend I had then. I am truly sorry. I would give my life to forgive me for what I said then. " Snape cried.

"Lily, my dearest, many years ago I gave an oath. I would help Dumbledore, hoping that you will forgive me, hoping that you would stay alive, and hoping that I could see your eyes one more time. However, I failed; I lost you forever, never having the change to put to rights. " he said trying to hold his tears.

"I've been a fool. I have hurt the most important people in my life" he confessed.

Indeed Severus Snape was a fool in his youth. He became a death eater because he wanted to belong somewhere,because for a moment he belived that he could revenge the people who made fool of him, but above all he had insulted his best friend very much. He had called her with an unforgivable word: mud-blood.

"I wish things could change. All these years, I wished I was dead instead of you, Lily".

Severus felt guilty for everything that happen even that was not everything his fault. He felt guilt because he had understood his mistakes and now he was trying to make up.

He was thinking about his childhood days, so many sad reflections and only two people in the world could made his days bright.

One of them was in front of him resting in peace forever.

A month ago, the Dark Lord had asked him to find the other person who could bring colour to his monochrome life. Of course, no one in this world knew that the which who Lord Voldemort was looking for was his friend. That was a sacred secret from the first moment when Severus learned that the Dark Lord was looking not only for Lily's son and his best friend but for Maya too.

Now, Severus was crying more, rivers were running from his black eyes. Then in front of Lily's tomb he promised;

"Lily, I failed you. Right now, I have a new chance to protect the only person in the entire world that I care. I promise that I will keep Iris safe! She is the only person who left for me. Practically, she is my family after all these years that we spend together. She believes at me without knowing anything and I won't betray her too… not again."

As Severus Snape was finishing his oath, he could feel his heart filing the gaps, but he was not so sure about that. Now that the Dark Lord was back, he ought to be empty of emotions and still to his actions in order to complete his task successfully.

Snape stood up. He brought his fingertips on his lips. He kissed them and after that, he placed them on the Lily's tomb saying:

"Good-bye my friend. Good-bye my love. I will treasure the years we had together for the rest of my life. Rest in peace ".

He wiped away his tears. He opened the great door and he left from the graveyard. For the very first time in his life, he felt weak and vulnerable.

He missed terribly his friends. He was thinking that it was his fault both times. His fault that his friend gone away from him.

At least, Severus knew that Iris had forgiven him. He only wished Lily had also forgiven him.

The snow was three inches above his knees however, warmth surrounded his heart when he realised that. Iris forgave him.

Severus Snape now was leaving the Godric's Hollow, the Dark Lord was expecting him.

* * *

**Author's Note: My inspiration now is poor (I hope your reviews help me) so the next chapter maybe will take more time to write.**

**Thanks for your time.**


	8. Iris's Thoughts and Deeds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

_**Author's Note: I have been in a trip last week and I found some good ideas for this one. Thank you all of you who read my story. I have many hits but no comments. I would love to hear your opinion, especially now that I am not sure if I should continue this story…**_

* * *

**_Here I give you__ Chapter 8:_**

_**Iris's Thoughts and deeds.**_

December was in its middles. The storm was raging. Iris could hear the wind blowing and the trees moving right and left to its rhythm. Iris could not sleep that evening. She tried but thought were crossing her mind.

It had been more than a month since Harry, Hermione and Ron had been in her house. It had been more than a month since she confined in them that Severus was not only a professor to her. He was, above all things, her best friend. Iris trusted him and she could follow him to the death.

She narrowed her eyes on that unbearable thought.

Severus would not die as long as she was alive. "I would give my life to keep him safe" Iris told herself. Certainly, she had promised to Dumbledore to help Harry Potter and his friends. A promise, that she had not the choice not to make but it was her choice to protect and defend Severus.

Iris's mind was full of dark and unhappy thoughts. She could not make any happy memory besides the fact that in a week, it will be Christmas. Christmas, the love's and giving's celebration but she felt so lonely these days. Christmas never was her preferable celebration of the year. She preferred Easter instead. Although she was a witch she had faith. Faith in God, whatever his name was. She had faith in people. She had faith in Severus against all odds.

On that moment, Iris-Maya was on the living room. She was sitting in front of the fireplace thinking about everything that happened between her, Harry Potter and his friends a month ago. Thinking about how Dumbledore persuaded her to help them. She was thinking that had happened with Severus after their fight, in her attempt to figure the whole situation out. In her attempt to put her feelings in order.

After their fight, Iris left from England again. She started an endless roaming in the world in her attempt to forget what had happened the night after her birthday. However, his deep voice was echoing all the time inside her mind:

"We are not any more friends" he had told her. These six words were killing her all those years. They were hunting her dreams in the lonely nights. Lonely nights like this night.

Finally, last June, Severus admitted that their fight was his mistake too. He had forgiven her but she never could forget his words. She could never forgive herself and this caused her great pain and sorrow. She was heading to her room when she said:

"Oh Severus, I wish you could see the truth! It was, it still is in front of your eyes" she was sobbing. She tried to calm herself down but it did not work. She had accidentally enter the room next to hers.

Iris was alone again on the very same room that everything started.

"I wish I could see you one more time Severus. One more time. Now that everything comes to its end. " She made a wish sincerely-and only when you make a wish wholeheartedly, it comes true- an then she thought;

"Everything comes to its end. Now it is my time to act. I have to gain some time for Harry until he had prepared better for his battle. I only wish I could see you once more" Iris was in despair, trying to figure out what she should do and then an idea came to her mind. She could send him a patronum message. A message spoken in a language that they only could understand.

She stood up, she took her wand, and she said:

"Expecto Patronum", from the tip of her wand a nice silver stag appeared in front of her and then she opened her mouth telling her message, but this time her voice was a kind of combination of music and soft whispers:

"_Message to Severus Snape from Iris Maya Morrigan._

_My dear friend I want to see you one last time.__ I need to meet you. I can see that everything comes to its end now..."_ she trembled a little

"_Please say me where and when, I shall be there. Please, I need to see you one more time Severus. Please- end of the message_" tears were running from her eyes as she finished her dictation.

The silver stag made a bow to her and then he left the room.

Iris looked her stag disappearing in the horizon and she felt alone again.

She could not stay there any longer; this place was her house not her home. This place, that room still was hunting her.

She took her wand and she whispered clearly

" Hogsmeade"

* * *

_**Author's Note: it is a short one but i think it is worth.**_


	9. Severus Snape's Thoughts and Deeds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who read,reviewed or alerted my story. Your reviews will make me happy and will help me to understand what you are expecting from this story. **

**

* * *

  
**

**_Here I give you chapter 9 :  
_**

**_ Severus Snape's Thoughts and Deeds_**

It was a chilly night. Severus Snape for an unexplainable reason couldn't sleep. Well, maybe it wasn't so unexplainable that reason. The last weeks he did his best to hind from the Dark Lord, every mark that Iris may left behind her. He was affraid for her life. He did not want to loose her, now that he found her again, or better she found him. nevertheless, Severus would love to see her one more time. He just wasn't so willing to risk his task or her life. He wasn't sure if Iris wanted to meet him.

He decide not to waist his time in bed. He got up and he went down stairs to find an occupation for himself to do until the first light of the dawn make its was sitting in his living room when a patronum message arrived for him. He was surprised: "Who sends me a message this hour of night?" he wondered and then he heard the message,but not only once.

Snape heard over and over the message trying to figure out what he should do. Trying to understandd why Iris asked him to meet to understand how she felt from her shacking voice.

"It's risky. If I meet her and anyone see us I will put her life in great danger...but still she want to see me, I want to see her..." he toughed. Severus,now, was walking up and dawn to the room

"I don't know that to do. That's the first time I feel like that. Why? Am I afraid to loose again one friend?" he asked himself and then he answered to his own question

" Actually not only a friend. The only person in this world who has faith in in me without evidences just because she knows me."He was trying to find a solution. Instead of this he realised" "I won't let it happen again! I disappointed her once and I am not willing to loose her again. I have already broken her heart. " He face was paler than the usual.

"That night I provoked her. I asked her to do something that she didn' t want to do. I thought that in time the pain from Lily's loss would be calm down. I was wrong. I still cared so mush for her. I hurt people who I am fond of because I was seeing her everywhere. Those beautiful green eyes..." teardrops started falling from his dark eyes.

"I hurt them both, now the right time to correct what I can has come." Severus made his decision :"I will see her one last time as she asks me to do" . He would meet Iris one more time, but first he had to be sure that no one could disturbed them and that nobody could recognise her.

The Dark Lord was still looking for her.

Finally he took out a piece of parchment and he responded to Iris.

Snape finished his latter. He closed the file with red wax and then he wrote her name upon it :"Miss Iris Alison". He wrote the name which she often used when she was introduced to the crowed in social events and people who she did not know. He didn't risk her safety at any rate. He found an owl which couldn't recognise easily. He gave to the bird the wanted to be sure that Iris would take the letter wherever she was because he had a feeling that she wasn't at her house anymore.

Severus opened the window and the bird flew away. A cold breeze entered the room. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind while he remembered a phrase from Iris message.

Severus Snape thought that these Christmas it maybe was his last Christmas because;

_"Everything comes to its End"_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Following in the "Throughout the Depths of high and low" we will have an unexpected meeting in Hogsmeade with an old friend but i can not say more. i still working to improve that chapter. **_

_** Feel free to leave your comments/thoughts about this chapter! **_

_**Thank you for your time!**_


	10. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! once again i would like you thanks all of you who read this story. This chapter is, in my view, one of the most important of that story. The following has the same importance as well, so your reviews will give me greater motivate to write more and improve my original thoughts. Once again thank you for your time.**

**

* * *

Here I give you chapter 10:  
**

**_ In Hogsmeade_**

Everything had covered by snow. Hogsmeade was literally dressed in white clothes. It was Christmas Eve. People were walking up and down the streets to purchase their last moment Christmas gifts.

Iris was there a couple of days and now she was returning from her walk to the village, actually from village's shops. She was not a shopaholic but when it comes to books, feather pens and stationery Iris could truly become maniac. She was freezing but she did not care much. She wanted to pass these holidays peacefully and calm because after that she knew that the big battle was close. Iris wanted to enjoy herself and the only available way in Hogsmeade, for her, was shopping.

She was heading to the hotel. She wanted to believe that Severus did not turn down her message. She hoped for that. Nay, deep down to her heart knew that she could meet him again. They had shared so many things. She was too lost in her thoughts that she did not realise that a package dropped of her hands.

Iris opened the door and entered the hotel's hall. The warmth surrounded her skin but not her heart. It required more than a heat from fireplace to make her feel warmth, to make her feel completely again. She went to the receptionist and asked her:

"Do I have any messages? I am in room number 7"

"No Madame." She kindly replied.

Iris gazed for a while to the receptionist but finally she managed to say:

"Ok then. Please transfer these packages to my room. Moreover, I will be sitting in the cafeteria if anything or anyone comes for me" she did not lose her hope; she had faith to their bonds.

Iris entered the cafeteria and tried to find a quite place to sit by herself. Thankfully, she found a table next to the window. She sat down and she ordered a cap of hot chocolate. Iris, literally sank to her thoughts, was observing the people outside in the road who were returning from their shopping.

She could see how happy all these people were beside the fact that they were in mortal peril every single day of their lives, now that the Dark Lord was back.

Iris was happy for them, they had someone to love and care for but Iris could not make a happy thought for her though. She was thinking that these might be her last Christmas, she was not sure if she would be alive the following year. When a voice heard, bringing her back to the real world.

"Excuse me Miss. You dropped this as you entered the hotel." Iris turned her head to him and she saw a fine young man with brown hair smiling at her. She toughed that she already had seen him somewhere else.

"Thank you very much sir. Forgive me sir, but you look familiar to me. Have we ever met before? " she asked as she offered to him a seat to her table.

"I am afraid not. I would remember these beautiful eyes in a minute".

Iris blushed and said "Thank you for your kind words sir... " She was asking his name.

"Forgive me for my manners miss! My name is Oliver Wood and I am...." However, before he could finish his sentence Iris interrupted him "the keeper of Puddlemere United, of course! Why I didn't recognise you immediately?"

Oliver's eyes shined when he heard that the woman knew who he was. "Especially when this woman was so beautiful, as she" he thought.

"I can see, my lady, that you know who am I and with whom I have the honour to speak?" he asked her gently.

"My name is Iris Maya Morrigan and this period of my life I am an auror" Iris replied to him, not knowing that made her to confess her true identity to him.

Olive wood seem to be really shocked "You also are one of the greatest witches in the world miss Morrigan"

"I can see that somebody else except Hermione Granger reads History in Hogwarts" she smiled to him, and Wood felt loosing the earth under his feet.

"Please call me Iris, not miss Morrigan I am not older than you. Actually I believe that I was in your year in Hogwarts" Iris said.

"Ok then. I will call you Iris only if you call me Oliver" Iris nodded yes to him and then Oliver asked her in a bit disappointing style:

"We use to be classmates in Hogwarts?"

"Not actually, Dumbledore allowed me to study one year to Hogwarts library and have classes with some teachers. It was like privet lessons but I remember you in Quidditch games that year. You had done extremely well job with Gryffindor's team."

She drank some of her water and she asked him; "Why are you disappointed?"

"Well, I thought that it would be pity never met you in the classes or in Gryffindor's common room if you were in the same year with me." said Oliver in a joyful way. Iris was shocked. Obviously, Oliver Wood was flirting with her. Flirting, that is something that she had missed the last years and she decided to enjoy the moments between them. "After all, it is Oliver wood the man who is flirting me" she smiled at her thought and then she spoke:

"That's happen when you have privet lessons in Hogwarts, you don't meet the right people" she could see him smile and she continued "But I think that I would be in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. What make you believe that I would be sorted into Gryffindor?". Oliver seemed to be confused from her question.

"Some months ago you helped Harry Potter and his friends to escape from death eaters. That need a lot of courage and you are also descendent of Gryffindor"

"As for the first I was there to protect them and I think that everyone in my position would have done the same. As for the second, do not forget that I also am Raveclaw's descendant although I am not so wise sometimes" Iris answered him honestly, remembering the fight she had with Severus years ago. "That wasn't wise at all. It still hurts me" she made an inner thought.

Oliver saw her thinking and he wasn't sure what he should do, he had to leave or he could stay with her? "Please tell me to stay and I stay" he was thinking intensively. Iris could read his mind. His eyes were sparking so it was easy for her to identify his thoughts.

"Now that we know who we are, tell me Oliver, what you foresee for the Puddlemere United in this years championship?" she asked him. Iris wanted him there. Oliver smiled before he answers, "She wants me to stay here!" he thought.

"Well, we had a really difficult game last week but we succeeded to win with one hundred points difference. That's make us second on the league for the champion" he answered her.

From that moment, they spoke for many things. Iris said to him that she had come some days before and that she would leaving soon, he told her that he always wanted to know how was Dumbledore as teacher. They discussed over many things that only friends who know each other for years tell.

They both looked happy and having great time together. Indeed, this lucky meeting meant more for both of them. They promised to keep in touch although it would not be easy because they were in the middle of a war and the Dark Lord was searching for Iris. They had come very close when someone brought a letter for her. "Excuse me miss. This letter has just come for you."

Iris took the letter to her hands. "Could it be?" she recognised the letters upon it. Her heart beating increased dramatically. The letter was from Severus Snape.

Iris opened the letter carefully and she read:

_"**Meet me on 27th of December in Spinner's End. Come in the evening. Be sure that others will not easily recognise you. That will be the last time I could use my house with no problems.**_

**_I repeat: t__he last time. I will wait for you._**

**_Regards _**

**_Severus Snape"_**

Oliver Wood was starring at Iris while she was reading her letter. He was able to distinguish impatience before she opened the letter. He noticed her beautiful green eyes contented. She had read almost five times this letter. "It must be really important. She looks very pleased by what she is reading" he thought.

Indeed Iris was happy. Finally, she could him for one last time.

"Something important?" Oliver asked her "Very" she simply replied to him and she added;

"Oliver, I am sorry, but I have to leave. I have to prepare for a trip. Thank you for your time; I really had wonderful time with you"

"Nice to meet you to Iris, but you leaving now for a trip? Tomorrow is Christmas." said Oliver.

"Yes it is but I have to go, besides I have already taken my present" she smiled to him in a naughty way and Oliver blushed for the very first time in his life.

"Ok then, goodbye I hope that we will meet again soon" said to her Oliver and he left from cafeteria

Iris remained calm and she was thinking what to do. Finally, she said:

_**"Now or Never"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Tell me what you think about it maybe what you would like to read next. **_

_** Thank you for your time!  
**_


	11. Now or Never

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.. ****ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **_

_** Author's Note: A new month, a new chapter! Once again thank you very much all of you who read and reviewed my story. **_

_** To Annonimous_45: Thank you very much for reading. As far as Iris,here we have some clues about her relation with Severus Snape.  
**_

_ To** xXDesertRoseXx: Here, you have Iris and Severus meeting!! Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

Here I give you chapter 11:  
**

_**Now or Never**_

It was Christmas morning and Iris had just left from Hogsmeade. She knew very well that it wasn't wise to stay there because a dozen of death eaters probably were after her.

The Dark Lord never liked powerful wizards who according to him were a threat to his plans. Iris knew that after her meeting with Oliver Wood(" Indeed, a fine man" she thought about him.) The news for the place there she was staying would easy break all around, after their meeting, so it would not difficult for the death eaters to find her. Not that Iris cared much for that, but she had to meet Severus first. That was the reason which made her return to her house. "After all, it is a well protected place." she whispered while she was apparating from Hogsmeade to her house.

It was only two days before she could meet Severus again. She was happy although she was returning to her house. She was happy because she would see the only person in the word who knew her so well. The only person in the entire word who Iris considered family,her only family along with few close people to her in Ireland. As soon as she entered the house she set on fire the fireplace. In few minutes the whole house was warmth and for the very first time after so many years she believed that that house,her house, was welcoming her back.

Iris went to her room to rest, she was delighted "I have to wait only two days. What is two days in front of the eternity? Nothing! I am going to see him" she thought before she turn off the light . Iris-Maya tried hard to sleep that night but finally she fallen in a deep sleep without any dreams.

Finally the big day had arrived. Iris made sure that she had changed successfully her facial characteristics to look like more like Mrs Alison, her mask to the wizarding community. Now she was walking down the street and she turned on the left. Here it was, Severus Snape's house was in front of her. She knocked the door and heard footsteps coming closer.

Severus Snape opened the door; he seemed to be contented by her presentence there. He almost smile to her when he welcome her to his house: "Welcome Maya, come inside".

Iris walked into the house. She could smell the light perfume of green tea in the atmosphere,a perfume that both o them loved. Then she understood that it was the last time they would be alone without anyone else disturb them. The last time that he would be there for offered her a seat and he sat opposite to her.

"You said that you want to see me" Snape spoke first in a serious way, trying to identify the situation. "Please Severus do not do that! I am not your student, not any more" Iris needed to speak to her friend not to her professor. Severus nodded to her and he told her:"Tell me Maya,what is going on?I listened your message hundred times trying to understand. What you mean by saying that everything comes to its end?"

Iris tried to compose herself to answer to his questions. It was her decision but she did know how to tell Severus about it. Iris stood up and she went to sit next to him. She turned her face to him looking straight away on his dark eyes. "I swear I saw his eyes shinning for a moment" Iris thought. Severus realised that Iris was lost in her thoughts so he coughed to bring her back to the reality. Iris took a deep breath and said;

"My dearest friend, you know very well that the final battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter is approaching, soon or later is approaching. The day I helped Harry I've made a decision" Snape was listening her words carefully. Iris took one more deep breath: "I have decided that I will fight the Death eaters even the Dark Lord himself trying to help Harry. I will make clear the place where I am so they will come after me and I will able to fight them trying to gain for Harry some time" she finished her words not knowing which would be his reaction to them.

Snape become furious with her. He started yelling at her:"What? Do you actually believe that I will let you to do that? NEVER!"

"No Severus you don't understand. I am not asking your permission. I simply declare you what I am going to do". Iris remained calm and steady to her words, to her decision.

"No, Iris please no." now his voice was calm:"I beg you do not do that." Indeed Severus Snape begged her to stop her plan. Iris was shocked, that was the first time which he called her "Iris" since their fight. Iris was frustrated. She did not expected from him to use her first name.

"Why so Severus? I have nothing to loose. The Dark Lord took everyone that I loved and I cared the most away from me. He took even you..." tears was running from her face but she continued speaking. "Harry has his friends to fight for, I have nothing left. Once I had a friend, a really good friend, but we both hurt each other Severus" now she also rumbling with her words. "That night after my birthday, you hurt me and I hurt you back. You forgave me but still I feel guilty for what happened back then. Now the Dark Lord has you again, I want you to know that I will trust you to the death but I am alone Severus, I have nothing to loose only to gain" Iris told him and tears were running through her face.

For the very first time Severus could understand her completely. He was alone like Iris and he felt guilty like Iris too. Guilty for something that had not cause only by him but Snape wrongly believed that it was,only, his fault. Many years ago he had betrayed the only true friend he had. He had cried so many tears for their fight and her death. "Lily" he thought. He also has a task to do because he used to believe that everything which he could lose had already lost.

Now he realised that he also has something to fight for. Severus had Iris, his other friend. His other flower.

"No my dear Iris you are not alone. I am here for you, I will always be. I told you before that this fight was my fault too, but I couldn't realise how much I had hurt you until now. I was a fool then; I hurt the most important person in my life again. But still you trust me without knowing that is really happening. You don't need my forgiveness,my dear Iris. I need yours" Snape told her and he came closer to her. He laid his arms around her and he hugged her tight.

Iris was surprised. Severus Snape never hugs people no matter what but now she was in his hug and she could hear his heart beating, she could feel his tears running thought her face... "I do forgive you Severus" she told him and she hugged him back with all of her strength feeling that her heart could stop.

And so it is the two friends had finally forgiven each all those years, forgiveness had finally brought those two hearts,minds and souls close again.

The hours pasted quickly. The first light of the dawn made its appearance. It found them sleeping in the bed,one in each others arms.

* * *

_**Author's Note : I am dieing to read your opinions and your thoughts about this chapter! **_

_**Thank you for your time!  
**_


	12. A New Day

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **_

**_Author's Note: Well a small delay but here it is_. To** ___**Annonimous_45 and **__** xXDesertRoseXx **__**you have to read to find out what happened! **_

_** Enjoy the chapter!! Yours reviews will make my day! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Here it is chapter: **

_******12 A New Day**  
_

The morning came so fast that night. It was the first time that Iris slept so easy, thinking nothing. Iris could hear a heart beating next to her. The heart beating was steady and still. Iris opened her eyes and met Severus's eyes, she felt calm for first time after so long time. She felt safe.

"She is here with me. No. She is here for me. I need her. Only Iris is able to make me feel again". Severus was starring at her. He was thinking of the events of last night when Iris opened her eyes. He was so peaceful for first time in his life after so many years. Snape was sure that he could feel his heart filling with warmth again. As soon as Iris looked him straight away to his eyes, Severus knew that his heart was not anymore empty and cold. He was stroking her long hair when Iris opened her eyes. He smiled to her:

"Good morning Iris» he said and warmth surrounded Iris.

"Good morning Severus" she was ready to say something but Severus stopped her saying; "Save the moment, my dear. Do not speak for a while just stay here. Stay here with me". When Severus finished his words, he brought Iris closer to his body and he hugged her tight.

It could be two hours, two years or two decades but had only passed five minutes when Iris told to Severus:

"Severus, I have to go now. What happened last night proved me that I have found you again. That is the biggest prise I have ever claimed. I was so lonely all these years I felt terrible about what happened then between us. I could never image that one day I would be again with you…" a few teardrops fell from her green eyes

"No more tears my dearest. I am here for you that are what you should know. I am happy that you forgave me. I am glad you stayed here last night" Severus confined her.

It only took ten minutes for their hearts to come close again, although they never separated, besides their fight.

Iris stood up and started preparing for her departure. While Severus was placing her travelling coat to her shoulders, Iris noticed that something concerning Snape.

"What's in your mind my dearest?" she asked him gently.

"I am not sure if I have to say you this"he said. Iris looked at him with her eyes split opened to make him to tell her. Severus could not resist to her, he said: "alright then. The Dark Lord is seeking for you. He ordered us to find you and kill you. Iris, promise me that you will take good care of yourself. I want you to remain alive my beloved friend".

Iris was not surprised at all by that word. "Thank you for saying that to me. Thank you for everything. A wise man once said that our friend is our needs answered; now I have some of my own answers and Severus, you are not one of them. You are not a death eater. You are the bravest man I have ever met" Iris told him and she kissed him on the cheek.

Then Severus took her right hand and only then, he noticed a ring. The ring that he had gave to Iris to her seventeenth birthday. He was surprised and he did not hide it:

"You still have it?" asked her only to received the answer: "Always".

Snape pooled out the Gladdagh ring from her finger and place it again on the very same finger but this time the ring's heart turned inwards telling one more time to her; "Let love and friendship reign forever". He smiled to her.

Iris was deeply touched, but she did not say anything. She just looked at the man who was in front of her right now. The man to whom house she had stayed house last night. That man was her best friend. Severus was her family and she loved him more than her own life. She smiled to him and then she opened the door and she left.

From the very first moment that Iris stepped her foot outside from Snape's house she knew. Iris knew very well that it was not the last time that she saw him. The next time they would meet again should be on a battlefield and probably that time they would be foes not allies.

Severus Snape was watching from the window Iris leaving his house. In his mind, he was thinking the events of the last night. Severus was thinking how he calmed her down when she started sob after she hugged him. How he asked Iris to stay with him that night, he remembered himself hugging her tight when she was asleep because he was afraid that he could loose her again. Severus was afraid that he could hurt her one more time.

He was thinking that now he had to do his best to complete his mission.

He had promised to Dumbledore but now there was someone else who believed him without knowing the true story.

"Why you did that? I don't want see you again!!" he remembered the last thing which he had said to her many years ago. He was sorry about his word from the first moment that he left her house and some hours ago Iris had forgive him. Snape saw her disappearing and he promised to himself:

"I will never again hurt her and I'll do my best to keep her safe and happy. I am able to sacrifice everything to assure that no one will hurt her. "

* * *

The time flew as if a bird from that day. It had been two months since the night that Iris stayed at his house.

Tonight was one of the coldest nights of February. Although the house was warm, he could not fall asleep. He was thinking over and over Dumbledore's and his plan. Severus had the feeling that the time to complete that plan was closer than ever. The Dark Lord had collected his allies again and he was ready to strike again.

Snape knew very well that any weakness this time would cause a huge disaster. He ought to complete his task, his duty but he could not stop thinking her, the last time he saw her so long ago. He still remembered her eyes, its shape and its color. Beautiful green eyes.

Now he was walking up and down to his living room, he could not empty his mind. That was really an irony : Severus Snape was an Occlumansy master and right now he wasn't able to empty his mind, neither to discipline to his fillings and all that because a woman. A woman who he had betrayed almost twenty years ago. That betrayal has been hunting him every single day of his life.

He tried to distract his mind away from her. He took an old book from his bookcase and he attempt to read it. As it proved, it was an unfair effort. When he turned to page nine something familiar dropped to his hands.

"I can not believe it! This could not be happening. This photo is still here... what I have done? I was so fool then, maybe I still am" Snape said as he placing the photo upon his heart. A photo that showed two happy people preparing a potion.

Teardrops were running down from his eyes "I do love you and I am sorry that I betrayed you. I only wish you had heard me then" he whispered. Regret that was what Snape felt. As the years passing by he managed to break down three hearts but at least he had repaired one. Well, shorted of repair but he had been forgiven by Iris and that mattered to him.

He was falling asleep in his cough knowing that he was ready for the biggest challenge in his entire life. Finally, he was calm, peaceful and above all this he was ready for what is coming.

* * *

**A/N: Well I believe that is time for Voldermort to show up again. What do you think?**

**Moreover, any comment and question on the topic " Severus- Iris" are welcomed! **


	13. The Villain Attacks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING.  
**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**A/N: Thank you all of you who read the story. **

** To Annonimous_45: Thank you for your comments. Yes, Harry will appear again but for the last chapters,that should probably be after 3 , Iris and Severus have many things to solve so I suggest to let the story unfolds and will see.  
**

** As far as the ring( I wrote it wrongly on the last chapter it's Claddagh) is a token of love or friendship or both. It came from the Irish tradition and the way a woman( or a man) wears it, declares their position. If they are engaged, married, if their heart is capture by someone else, or simple if it's a friendly gift. Now for further information you can look on the net or just ask me. **

**As I had said it is Voldemort's time. Enjoy  
**

* * *

_**13. The Villain Attacks**_

Many miles away from Spinner's End, a figure was walking on the road.

Iris was thinking that in a week time was her twenty first birthday but she wasn't sure if she would be alive until then. The months that had passed, she had fight against the dark arts a million times and she had managed to stay alive. First, she had faced dark creatures and then death eaters or followers of Lord Voldemort. She had survived all these battles, but the last one was too difficult for her, she was tired and wounded and she barely managed to remain alive that time.

She was walking down the road, trying to find a place to rest. A place to recover her wounds. Suddenly, Iris felt an abnormal cold for a February's night, to surround her. She felt that all of the happiness was abandoning her body. Iris turned her face to her left side and then she saw a dementor, not more than 5 meters away from her, approaching.

Iris took out her wand and she cast the patronus spell. Unfortunately, only a silver flash appeared from wand's edge. Iris was so tired to focus on a happy memory. She pressed herself to think harder and then she remembered

**_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_**

In her seventeen birthdays, she hosted a party for its celebration. She had dressed with the most gorgeous dress in the world and she wearing silver made necklace and her lovely tiara.

The music was playing one of her favourite songs when she entered the room. She was searching among the guests for someone particular. She was a bit disappointed but when she found him.

He came closer to her, he took her hand and he kissed it wishing her happy birthday. He gave her present, the Claddagh ring.

"Thank you very much Severus. I am glad you are here." she said to him and he replied;

"I am here for you, always" Severus replied to her and his face light up.

**_~~~~~~End of flashback_**

"I am here for you" repeated Iris while she was touching the Claddagh ring. She shouted out with all of her strength focus on that happy memory, sure that this time the spell would work: "Expecto Patronum!".

This time a silver stag in all of his grace appeared and attacked to the Dementor flew away and only then, she noticed that there were also two more dark figures there. Death Eaters.

"I am ready for everything" she thought. Iris calmed down a bit herself and she cached her breath. Now she was ready to fight them.

The night was running so fast, she had hurt one of them badly and she had almost killed the other, but she was bad wounded too.

"You can quite if you want. The Dark Lord would show you mercy" one of them yelled.

Iris laughed "The Dark Lord never forgives anyone, even his death eaters" replied to him.

"You are precious to him, don't make us to kill you" said the other death eater.

"Do dreams death eaters."

"Very well then. It was your choice woman" he raised his wand and said " Avad....." but before he could manage finish his words he was laying down to the road dead after Iris's curse hit him on the chest

The first light of the dawn made its appearance. In few seconds, thousands of muggles would make their appearance to the street. Iris turned to the only left death eater;

"You can not harm me." Iris declares softly. "Remark my words death eater; you cannot defeat me, not because I am more powerful than you are, but because I have something that your master does not have. Soon Harry Potter will defeat him and then every people in the world would be free".

Iris jinxed him and she apparated. She saw her reflection in a close window. She was terribly wounded from the fight. Blood was running from her arm and there were small cuts all over her body and upon her face. Obviously, she did not manage to adjure the flesh- cutting curse.

She needed a place to recover her strength and treat herself but now it was morning so she had to hide herself until the night.

The death eater was in shock. The witch managed to run away and she had killed one of them. Moreover, she left him alive and that made him wondered why she did that. Suddenly, he froze.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for me to return with her or to tell him that she is dead. But now what is going to happen?" he asked himself.

He hid the dead body and he apparated to his headquarters, not knowing what is going to happen.

It had been six hours since the death eaters learned that Iris-Maya Morrigan has been found. All of them had gathered to their headquarters. The news that they had found Iris Maya Morrigan and that she was already wounded was the best news the Dark Lord received the last six months, of course after the news that Dumbledore was dead.

The Dark Lord had already sent two of his death eaters to capture her and bring her to him or if she denied to follow them to kill her. The rest death eaters were expecting them.

Voldemort heard the door opens. Everybody was waiting three or two people enter the room, but before anyone could say a word, the single death eater who returned said:

"She escaped! She killed Smit, she escaped but she is wounded. I tried to..." but Voldemort interrupted him in great anger: "Enough!" but when his voice become smoother: "Tell us what exactly happened".

The death eater started telling to his master how they found her after they received the alert where she was. He explained to them how she killed Smit and that he had hit her with a flesh- cutting curse. Finally, he said them that Iris told him before her apparition. He hesitated for a moment and then he said:

"She also said that soon Harry Potter will defeat you, my lord and every people will be free".

The death eaters were anxious about their master's reaction. Voldemort listened what his death eater said but when he mentioned the name of Harry Potter, he became furious

"What did you say?" he asked the death eater

"My Lord, she said that she has something that you don't and that soon Harry Potter will defeat you." replied his death eater

"No one in the entire world is able to defeat me, even if is Potter" he screamed and when he continued "Why you didn't bring her here?"

"I am sorry master but she managed to escape before I even hit her again with the killing curse" he cried the death eater.

"I am very disappointed from you. You failed to complete your task. I do not accept failures. Especially now" Voldemort said soft and calm and he take out his wand targeting his death eater.

Inside death eaters mind was echoing the words, which Iris had told him: "The Dark Lord never has mercy for anyone even if he is a death eater".

"I beg you my Lord, forgive me, I beg you" he was down to his knees begging the Dark Lord for mercy.

"You don't need to beg. I already made my decision. It was your fault and you must pay. " said Voldemort.

"But Smit failed to..." continued the death eater only to receive his response:

"Smit had already received his payment. He is dead, as you are going to be in a few moments".

"Please master, have mercy" the death eater still begging him

"I do not accept failures" repeated the Dark Lord and then he yelled: "Avanda Kedavra!" a green light spread to the room and the death eater was falling dead from his own master's wand.

The Dark Lord turned to the others saying: "I do not accept failures. He caused a terrible failure in our plans so he is dead. It was his fault."

"My Lord what you would us do now?" asked Malfoy

"I need you to find Potter." he paused for a while "and try to find her, she is wounded, there are not many places in England were she can heal her wounds from the flesh-cutting curse. Send a guard to hospital and to villages where live healers for magical wounds. " he ordered him.

"If you find her kill her, I do not care anymore about her. Now I have more essentials things to do. We have to find Potter." Voldemort said.

The death eaters started leaving the room when the Dark Lord said:

"Severus, go back to Hogwarts with Carrows. I do not need you here anymore. If Potter comes there, I want you to send me a message immediately."

"Yes, my Lord. If anything comes up notify me. I will be there in no time" Snape answered to his master and he left with Carrows for Hogwarts.

They arrived there in the evening. Snape went to the headmaster's office. He was very anxious.

"Severus, what is on your mind?" asked him Dumbledore's portrait but Snape did not even hear him. He was lost in his thoughts.

Snape could not believe what he had just heard, a death eater almost killed Iris and he could not help her. In addition, every healer in the magical word would have a guardian send by the Dark Lord so she will not have any place to heal herself. .

Suddenly, I thought came to his mind: "I have to go to my house, maybe she will come there. I hope that she will come to me."

Severus Snape left Hogwarts. He went in Hogsmead to find a place to apparate to his house. He paid great attention not to be seen by anybody and he took out his wand.

In a minute Snape was in his living room not in his Hogsmead. He would expect her all night along if it were necessary.

Severus could wait for Iris forever.

* * *

**A/N : Your comments will make my day. Tell me what you think!**

** Thank you for your time!**


	14. I am here for you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Author's Note: Thank you all of you who read and reviewed my story. **

**I had not post for a long time but the things going crazy with university. Anyway, here is a new chapter of the story. Now we getting to the final line. I believe that is approximately 7 chapter to complete the story so pay close attention from now on. Many things will start clear out from now on. Any question/ suggestion / correction is more than welcome and your reviews will make my day!**

**

* * *

Here it is:  
**

_** 14. I am here for you**_

It should be ten o' clock at the night. Severus Snape had just sat to his armchair. The pasts hours he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his mind busy not thinking the events that the death eater narrated to them. He could not believe those hours before he almost lost the only person in the word he cared for, actually not the only.

"If she had died last night…" he started thinking only to stop his unbearable thought. "No. I will not loose her, not now that I found her again" Snape confessed to himself.

Then an other thought crossed his mind "Could it be? Could my feelings have changed towards her?' but before he managed to finish his thoughts somebody knocked the door. Deep in his heart hoped to be Iris. He opened then door.

He left speechless. In front of him was standing Iris with clothes covered by blood. She was pale and weak. She tried to speak but fainted from exhaustion. Thankfully, Severus caught her before she hit on the main doorstep. Immediately Snape took her in his arms and brought her inside to his house. He placed her to his bed and he started taking care her wounds. Only then, he noticed that her right arm was still bleeding.

He covered her with a blanket, he healed the majority of her wounds and he put a bandage to her arm. Severus had treated well her wounds but he knew that Iris needed better treatment to recover fully. She needed to rest. When he finished with the potions and the healing spells, he sat down to a chair besides to his bed waiting for his friend to wake up.

It could be two days or more, but it was only passed midnight when Iris woke up in Severus bed. The potions that Severus had given her, had finally worked. He was relived seeing her waking up.

She had recovered and her face was not so pale anymore but she needed to rest.

"Severus..." she murmured while she was opening her eyes

"I am here. Do not worry for anything." he confound her and he sat upon to his bed.

"Years ago you had told me that you would be here for me, that's the reason I came here tonight. I have nowhere else to go Severus... you are my family…" she paused. Few teardrops made their appearance into her eyes.

"First I must to explain you why I was covered in blood when I arrived here" she paused one more time, she was in pain and she was trying to gather her strength to speak.

"Hold your strength my friend. I already know what happened. The Dark Lord is furious with you. He order if anyone of the death eaters find you to kill you" he said with his deep and clear voice.

Iris was listening what he was saying to her. "Then I must leave now. I won't put you in danger Severus, you already risked enough for me" said to him and she made an effort to get up from the bed, but Snape hold her down.

"I could risk everything for saving your life, but you must stop doing this" he said

"Doing what?" she asked him really touched by his word.

"You must stop trying either kill or to be killed. The last months everything that you have done shows exactly that" Snape said firmly.

Iris thought for a while and then she answered him with tears in eyes: "Why? I have no reason to be alive Severus. I do not belong anywhere, I do not belong to..." but Snape stopped her.

"Iris, I can heal the wounds which exist on your body, but I can not heal the wounds in your soul even if I caused some of them.I am also wounded. I can not help you. You must heal yourself, not me" he replied to her honestly.

"You might be right, but how I can do that? I have nothing to fight for. The whole word is spinning around…"

"Iris do not start again the same conversation. I am sure that you have something to fight for but you haven't realise what is it yet." Severus replied her.

He really did not want to have the same conversation with her again. "As for tonight, you can stay here. I am going back to the Hogwarts now that I know that you are here and safe, at least for awhile." Snape said.

"No Severus, please stay here for awhile I need you, you are my friend and the only family that I have. I am afraid to stay alone here. I am afraid to stay here without you" Iris begged him and Snape obeyed to her request.

Severus sat beside her and he let Iris to rest her head to his chest. "Iris, you have nothing to afraid. Here you are safe for tonight but you must leave England for a short time, it will be dangerous for you to stay in England" he murmured.

"I don' want to loose you. Not again." Snape confessed to her. Iris turned to his face. She could notice that his pale face had a colour different then its usual.

"Your wish my command . Do not worry I will leave in few hours. I know that you have something important to do and I don't want you to worry about what could possible happen if a death eater finds me". Iris replied him.

Severus Snape said no word. Now he could understand even more, why this woman in front of him was his friend. He could trust her and Iris could trust him even when the world was against them.

For Severus Snape Iris was his friend and he had decided to protect her with his life. That was the reason, which he tried to make her think reasonably

For Iris, Severus Snape was her friend, her only true family. She knew exactly the place where she should go to recover from her wound, to a place where many important things had happened to her. Iris realised that she had to return in Ireland if she wanted to be herself again.

Iris would return in Ireland the only place where she could consider the general situation.

She started falling asleep with one image in front of her eyes: Severus true smile.

* * *

**A/N: As I told we heading to a finale.**

**Some thoughts are crossing my mind for a kind of sequel-prequel so I keep some material for work, but I do not know. I will write the next two or three chapters and I will decide if I will write something more. **

** Thanks for your time!  
**


	15. Ireland

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING ****  
**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N: I know it's a big delay but many things came up. Thank you all of you who read, reviewed the story. I try to do my best each time. **

**In thi chapter Iris is in Ireland and reacieves an important letter at the end of the chapter. **

**Also, I have used some parts of Kahlil Gibran's book "The Prophet" and in some parts the old man reminds me Aslan form Narnia. **

**Enjoy the chapter! Your review will make my day.  
**

* * *

_**Here I give you chapter: **_

_**15. Ireland**_

The April was in its middle. Every tree had blossomed and the grass was so green on that village in central Ireland. That village was next to a lake with beautiful crystal waters. At the edge of it there were a magnificent in beauty forest which had some of the most ancient trees in Ireland, for example the residents believe that the oak tree which existed on the middle of the forest was one of the most ancient trees of the area.

Before the forest lived only a small community of people and none disturb them. They had their customs and their way of living. In the reality this community was a magical community.

In that very community Iris found shelter after she left from Snape's house almost three months ago. She returned to the place where she lived almost all her life in her attempt to find satisfactory answers for what had happened the last four years.

Everyday Iris went to the forest to see the magical creatures which lived there and day from day to send a letter to a friend. Now she was walking to the forest along with a dig silver- white unicorn heading to the house of an old Druid. Iris remembered the first time she found out that in the forest existed magical creatures too, " Tell me Blu, why only us we can see them? " she had asked a six year old Iris a nymph who was sitting next to her near to the lake " Well, we can see them because they appeared only to people who knows magic my dear IrMa." . she laughed a bit and she continued to her road accompanied by her unicorn. The unicorn which one of his tail hair was the core of her wand. The wand which the last six months she had protected her life so many times.

Minutes later she reached an old house in the heart of the forest. The house was actually a root from an ancient tree. The roots were so complex that neither the inhibited of the house could separate them.

Iris remembered well the last time she was there some weeks ago. She had arrived there after she

left from Snape's house. He might had heal some of her wounds but she was still wounded.

When the Druid saw her, he was in shock. He brought her inside to his house and he healed her remaining wounds using herds by the very same forest. She passed a week until she completely recovered from her wounds. When she left from his house to go to the community ,which expecting her to arrive, the Druid told her " My child, when you are ready come and find me again".

Iris was sure she was ready. She knocked the door and she entered to the house.

" Good morning Teacher" Iris said as she was coming closer to the old man.

" I was expecting for you my child to come soon" the Druid said to her and he offered her a seat next to him. Only when she sat down he told her " Tell me that is your dilemma my child"

" Teacher, I am seeking for answers" Iris told him.

" I am not the one who have the answers for you, you have your answers. I only can lead you to the threshold of your mind and your heart" said the old Druid.

" My heart? Really I believe that even my heart knows what she wants" replied Iris.

The old man raised his eyes to her saying ; " Your heart knows in silence the secrets of the days and the nights. Search better into yourself and you will find the answers which you are searching for".

" But master, how I can search deep in my heart when I am sorrowful not joyful? How I can do that when I am still in pain for betraying a friend?" Iris asked him.

" My child, wonder at the daily miracles of your life and your pain shall been less, but never forget that joy and sorrow are inseparable. They always come together and when of them sits besides you the other rests upon your bed. If you don't believe me , look at this page and tell me that you see " he responded passing to her a familiar book.

Iris recognized it. It was a book for the Celtic symbols. She look at the page and then she saw a symbol that she did not see for ages. It was a circule and in its center there was a tree.

"Tell me, do you recognize what is it"the Druid asked her

" Yes, of coure. It is the Celtic Tree of Life. Its branches reach high into the heavens. Its roots dig deep into the Earth. Yet all are woven together, signifying the connection between all things in the Heavens and the Earth." Iris replied to him as she was describing the icon which she look at.

" This symbol my child means that two elements which in the first sight look different, like joy and sorrow do, actually are connected with great bonds. People couldn't feel joy if they never had felt sorrow and the contrary. People who in the first sight look different they can create great bonds between them " the wise man said.

" I can understand what you are saying to me, but still I can't forgive myself for what happened that night. Although he had forgiven me, I can not forgive myself. I had the power, not him. He asked me to do it and I did not refuse..." Iris cried.

" It is difficult to forgive ourselves for deeds we have caused,only when the people who we hurt by our deeds forgive us we fell relived. But you, my child, you haven't forgive yourself because you maybe not want to move on your life. You mustn't allow to that moment hunting your mind and your heart." The Druid said to her honestly.

Iris now knew what was the problem. She had never accepted to herself the truth, her truth.

" What about the truth,general, master?" she asked

" Only one thing I can say about that ; the truth will set you free" the man replied and Iris found the answer which she was hoping for

." My child would you like to go for a wall into the forest?" he asked her.

" I would love to" she replied to him.

They were walking for quiete some time when the old Druid asked her:

" Are you going to leave soon, my dearest child?"

" Yes, I have to leave. Now I that I know that I have to do. We are in a middle of a war and soon this war is going to be over, but I am staying here for a few days "

" If you want to fight why you don leave now? "

" I needed to find my answers first, I had promise to a friend that I would take carre myself and now I expecting a letter from a fiend, so I can not leve immediately." Iris told him while she was helping him to collect some healing herbs from the forest.

Then the old Druid said to her ; " Only when you are apart from a friend you can really estimate what you love on them ".

Iris was listening to his words when a big grey owl appeared in the horizon. The owl was carrying a letter. Iris heart was bitting faster now. The grey owl dropped the letter to her hands and she flew to the nearest tree to rest along with the other magical creatures and the other owls.

"Teacher, I have to go now. That not a farewell. I will see you once more before I leave." Iris told to the Druid.

" Have good news from the letter my child. Good day" the Druid wished her.

Iris waved at him and she ahead the the community to open her letter. Finally, after all these years she had her answers.


	16. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K ROWLING.  
**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO.**

**A/N:It's been more than a week since I last update. I am sorry but I had to do a research for a paper in International Law.**

**Thank you all of you for your we have the _"Letters"_. Pay attention to this chapter. Is a key point to the rest of the story.**

** To _Annonimous_45: _Thank you so much for your support. Sorry for not answering your questions the last time. I cannot give you a clear response for the ring has an essential role in the story (and in the sequel, if I decided to write it)so you have to wait until the final chapters. They are afraid all the time for their lives because they are in the middle of a war and both of them they are in the center of this war. **

* * *

It had passed only ten minutes when Iris arrived to the small village. She was in rush because she wanted to open and read the letter that she received.

She entered to the house; she took her stationery, and a pillow. She had decided that she would read and answer the letter next to the coast of the small lake above the shadow of the old olive tree, which many years ago gave her the other branch for her wand.

When Iris arrived to the little glade, she saw a spectacular vision:

The male silver- white unicorn was near to the edge of the lake. The gracious animal was calm and peaceful and turned his face to Iris. When he saw her, the unicorn approached her shaking happily his long tail. Iris loved that animal very much, he was "hers" after all, so she kneeled down to make their eye contact easier. The unicorn looked her straight away to her eyes. His vast blue eyes looked inside not only her eyes but also most of all, inside to her heart. At this moment, Iris was sure that if he animal could speak, he would speak to her. She was certain that compassion was reflecting upon the unicorn's blue eyes.

The unicorn did not stay for long, after some minutes he left. Iris was observing the pride animal walking away. He stood on a small hill near to the lake. There a female unicorn made its appearance and approached the male unicorn, they unite their tales and started walking away, but before they disappeared deep down into the heart of the ancient forest the male unicorn turned his head to Iris and looked her inside to her eyes. Then Iris realise that somewhere out there, there is someone for her soul too. She realise that she just needed time to move forward.

Iris now was sitting near to the lake, she could hear the birds singing and she felt very lucky that she was there. "Wonder at the daily miracles of your life" Iris remembered and smiled.

Indeed that was a miracle, a calm and peaceful place which Iris loved but she had many years to visit. A placed that brought so many memories to her. She took the file to her hands and she opened it. Iris started reading it

_"Dear Iris,_

_I was delighted to receive your last letter. It had been a week since I had send you my letter and I was despaired because I toughed that you would not speak me any more. Nevertheless, no matter, no matter, four days ago, I received your answer and if I can say so, I was the happiest man in the world._

_On that letter you asked how the war is going, well it is more difficult than ever._

_Few months ago, the death eaters managed to capture Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, but fortunately, they achieved to escape from them. The last three days there are rumours, which say that they live somewhere near to the Hogsmead trying to find a way to go in Hogwarts._

_I have heard that You- Know-Who still searching for you so my friend be careful, please._

_I believe that soon enough we will have to give the final battle. I am not sure what is going to happen before and after that but I hope that I could see you again..._

_You asked you how was the Quidditch, the champion ended soon because all these things happening and guess what; we are the champions! I know that you are thinking now; "How he can think about Quidditch when we are in a war?" However, I want to share my joy with you, only with you Maya..._

_I cannot write more now. I hope that I will have your news and that I will see you again soon._

_Always yours,_

_Oliver Wood"_

Iris read his letter repeatedly. Finally, she learned something for Harry and his friends but still inside her mind were echoing Oliver's words:**_ "only with you... always yours..."_**

These words dragged her attention the most. She was frustrated, what Oliver possibly meant by that? "Could his feelings are not only friendly?" she asked herself.

"Certainly, he has feelings for me and that make my response to him more difficult." Iris understood the serious of her position. He liked Oliver, maybe more than the other people she met the last year, but she had no idea how to respond to his letter. She thought it for a while, then she took out a gorgeous silver made pen, and blue ink and she started writing;

_"Dear Oliver,_

_I am terribly sorry for my last delay but I had an important job to do as I had explained you on that letter._

_Congratulations for the champion! I believe that was not an easy game but with you, as keeper the Puddlemere United has nothing to be afraid. I really am happy for you._

_Thanks for the news about Harry Potter and his friends._

_I am still in Ireland but I will be back soon, so when you receive this letter please do not send a reply because I will be again in England. I will contact with you as soon as possible. I am not sure though if I could see you when I arrive there because now the storm is raging and we should unite all of our powers to protect the people who we love, the word that we love._

_Oliver you are right, now everything comes to its end so we must have faith to ourselves and to our friends. I am not sure if I survive this time, I am not sure if I manage to see you one more time before the finale battle but I want you to know that it was great honour finally to meet you and knowing you as a character._

_I wish Dumbledore had allowed me to take classes with the students, many things would be different now... but still we are our choices (I accepted the privet lessons) and I am glad that soon or later I met you._

_I hope to meet you again in England. Take care yourself._

_Best wishes,_

_Iris Maya"_

Iris finished her letter. She was satisfied by what she had written. She closed carefully the letter and she gathered her things. She went to the forest once more, not only to send the letter but also to say a goodbye to the old Druid.

When she sent her letter, she went to the house of the Druid to say goodbye to him.

The Druid was outside waiting for her. When he saw her, he told her;

"My child, you leave soon. I hope that you really found that you were looking for"

Iris approached him "Believe me master, I found more than that" she replied and then the Druid said to her;

"Iris- Maya, I can see that your heart is neither in pain neither in joy now. I can see that you truly learn something from your resident here. Tell me, child, what did you learn? "

"I learned that every day which passes and I am alive is a gift from the heavens and not a given right. I learned that there are people who love me exactly how I am. I finally learned that I have something to fight for; I have my friends and the rest people who I do not know but I have the power to protect. I learn that the Mother Nature move on and prepare and heal herself and I am put under oath that the same I will do" Iris replied to him in certainty.

"Then my child the right time to learn something more has come for you. This oak three which one of his roots is my house and which wood used as the main body of your wand is the first oak tree in the world. It has great power and only he knows where to give it. Iris, my child, this tree had only given one branch, yours. I am sure that he knew the reason so I am sure that you will find your way again. You came here tored apart and you leave one. Remember, Iris, we are our choices. Protect the truth at all cost. In time, you will learn why I am telling you that. Courage my child, courage. " he replied to her and then they say goodbye to each other.

Iris ahead to the village. She had to pick up her things and leave but now she knew that she would move on. Iris knew that she had many things to fight for.

Iris had to fight for her,for the rest people in the world, for the people who she loved. Iris had to fight for _him…_

_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Your review will make my day. **

**_Note_: The next chapter perhaps will be late because has also a key part. The only thing I can say about the following chapter is that there we learn the reason that Iris and Severus fought years ago.**


	17. Return in England

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N: I apologizes for the huge delay but thing went crazy the last month and this chapter has crusial meaning to the story. **

**I write it many times before i upload this form. **

**Iris return in England and everything is coming to its end. Read and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**17 . Return in England**

Many miles away from London Harry Potter and his friends were in danger one more time. They tried to protect themselves but a jinx hit Harry and now he was bleeding.

The managed to defeat the death eaters and Hermione transported them to the only safe place she could think right now.

Iris opened the great door of her house and she entered in. The cold atmosphere of the empty house closed in her body but this time not her heart. Finally, after almost three months she was back in England.

Iris took her wand out and she warmed out the main fireplace of the house. She had decided that the first thing that she should do now, it was to face her fears.

Iris was wandering to the big corridors of the house in her attempt to see all of her house before she would end into a particular room. The same room where she and Severus had fight years ago.

She knew that she would only win her fears only if she faced them. Iris reached the room next to hers. She placed her hand on the turn, but before she could open the door of this room, someone had hit her doorbell.

Iris was worried. There were not many people that they knew that she was back. She went to the main door and she opened it.

Three people were standing on her doorstep. Three exhausted people. They did not manage to articulate any word because Iris spoke first:

"Ron! Hermione! Harry...! Oh, my God!" She had just seen the blood running from Harry's arm. She was in shock.

Before them was standing a woman with dark read hair and sparking green eyes. Harry felt that this woman has come out from his dreams or of a dream of his dreams…

"Iris? Is you Iris?" Hermione asked her because she could not recognise her. Iris nod yes to them.

"Please Iris, we need your help" Ron said to her

"Of course come inside quickly." Iris replied.

They put Harry to the armchair and Iris looked to his wound first and then to the others wounds.

"What happened?" Iris asked them

Ron and Hermione explained to her what they trying to do and that they needed to got inside to the Hogwarts but they never imagine that death eaters could be found in the castle's fields.

In the same time, Iris knew what she had to do with Harry wound.

"Very well, I have a potion which will help you a lot. Thankfully, you do not have to wait because I already had some bottles of it. Severus gave them to me" Iris bit her lips. She should not refer his name. It was prohibited to them by Harry .

"What did you say? Snape gave you the potion? " asked Ron

"Yes, some months ago I was also hurt in a battle with death eaters and he helped me giving to me that potion." Iris replied to them honestly.

"No! No way am I not taking a potion which is made by him!" Harry screamed. Snape had killed everything that he valued.

"Harry calm down. It is the only way to help you. Do not make me to force you to take the potion".

Iris was serious. Harry finally nodded her yes and she gave him the potion.

The potion started working after an hour. Until then she had told them about the fight she had with the death eaters and the help, which Snape had provided her.

In addition, she had told them about her journey in Ireland. Hermione narrated to Iris about their quest and that they almost were at the end.

Ron asked Iris, why the colour of her hair changed when she saw them standing in front of her.

"A great emotional upheaval is able to change my morphed characteristics" Iris gently replied to Ron.

Nevertheless, Harry could not hear a word from what she was saying and finally he asked Iris

"Iris, I can not understand why you go to him for help. I mean he is a death eater; You-Know-Who was looking also for you. Why you risked your life?"

Iris did not surprise from his question, she was expecting that someone of them would ask this question.

She took a deep breath and she replied;

"Harry. Severus Snape, believe it or not, is my best friend. I always trust him and I knew that if I risked someone's live that night was not my life· was his. You see Harry, what are Ron and Hermione to you is Severus Snape to me. Snape is my family" she was hundred percent sure for her answer.

"He betrayed Dumbledore, he betrayed the Order! How you can trust a man like him? His dark and evil." Harry said and this time his voice was higher than his last question.

Iris remained calmed and steady; she knew that if she yelled to him, Harry would not listen a single word from her but inside she was boiling.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Harry dear. I trust Severus Snape. I know him more than you do; I mean I am able to know both his dark and his bright side Harry. I am not prejudiced against him as you are. I trust him as I trust you for the finale battle with the Dark Lord." Iris explained to them all.

"Well, that's must be the only common Harry and Snape have, your trust" Ron made a joke in his attempt to make a pleasant atmosphere.

Iris did not laugh she only said; "Ron, actually they have more similarities than they believe, along with the Dark Lord."

They were in sock "What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked her

"You-Know-Who is half blood as I am and as, we recently learned, Snape." Harry replied to his friend.

"Not only that Harry. You are all half bloods but all of you have a title if I can say so. The Dark Lord. The Half Blood Prince. The Chosen One. "

"I am not the Chosen One!" Harry interrupted her.

"Sorry Harry but you are the Chosen One, this battle is first yours. Now back to the similarities. Harry tell me which is your home? "

Harry without hesitating said "Hogwarts"

"Do you know which is Dark Lord's home?" Iris asked him. Harry remembered a conversation he had with the headmaster and then he said "Hogwarts" Iris smiled when he saw him thinking something.

"And as you can guess Snape's home is Hogwarts. You don't see it Harry? All of you grew up alone, well Snape had his parents but they were fighting all the time, practically he was alone. The only place that you ever felt like home was and still is Hogwarts.

The only thing, which separates you from them, is your choices. When you came to Hogwarts, you were a popular kid so you could easy make great friendships.

On the contrary, many students were making fun of Severus when he was at school, he had many problems back to his home and the only friends he had was death eaters to be, so he turned to the dark arts for a few years.

As far the Dark Lord, he wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world. " Iris told them.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Harry.

"I am trying to say that the final battle between you and the Dark Lord will be held in the places which both of you know as your home.

Furthermore, I am asking you to try to understand Snape's deeds. If you were in his, place what would you have done? Do not tell me about the prophesy. I know that says. Dumbledore told me. I believe that Dumbledore's answer was the best: "The Dark Lord chose you because he saw himself before saw you" Iris replied.

They talked for many hours until Harry had fully recovered his wounds. They wanted to leave but Iris kept them there of the night.

"Do not worry, it's the safest place for you to stay" Iris said to them and then she leaded them to the rooms where they were resting for this night.

Iris gave to the three friends her room. She figured out that they would like to be together this night and talk over the whole conversation.

Tonight, Iris would stay to the room next to hers; after all, she had already decided that she would face her past tonight.

She checked for last time Harry, Herminie and Ron and she entered the other room. She turn on the fireplace and she made a hot cup of black chocolate with some chilly.

This night would be long… she closed her eyes and she tried to recollect her memory

For the celebration of her seventeen birthdays, she had thought a party. She wore one of the most gorgeous dresses in the world. Her hair was straight with some marcels at the edge. Iris was trying over a week to achieve the right colour; dark brown, almost red.

An hour before midnight, few people had stayed to the party and Iris took of her head her magnificent tiara, letting all of her hair falling to the ground. Everybody, was staring her red hair but one of them was paying close attention to her.

Iris approached professor Dumbledore and Severus. She was delighted. The happiness was reflecting upon her face then she reached them.

"One more drink Iris-Maya?" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you very much professor, but no. I have already drunk too much. I think I had enough" Iris replied with a laugh.

Then she remembered clearly the headmaster saying to Severus;

"Look at her Severus! Look how much she has changed! She has become an extremely and beautiful woman. I believe that the day that she will capture the heart's of men in not away"

Then the unexpected happened. Severus agreed with a smile with the headmaster and he told, in voice that only Iris could hear: "A drop dead gorgeous woman, I could say". In Severus words, Iris changed all the shades of red

She turned to Severus and she told him "How much you have drink tonight?" she was joking of course and then she added seriously "Severus, you will stay hear tonight. You can leave tomorrow morning." Dumbledore agreed with her and they continued their conversation.

The hours passed and now at the daybreak after her birthday Iris was accompanied Severus to his room next to hers. The last two hours they were talking about several thinks, they had several glasses of red elf-made wine, and they were in great mood.

Before Iris said goodnight to him, Severus told her;

"I noticed one think tonight. You know you have many similarities with her...especially your eyes. They are almost the same."

Iris did not speak, she just listening. "I gave you a present tonight. Can you give me one to? I wonder if you could take her form for a while?" said Severus and his eyes covered by clouds but when he added " No what I am saying, this is not gonna happen".

Iris froze for a while. What he had just asked her? She was hesitating but when Iris saw his eyes covered by pain she start thinking very quickly... actually she started changing some of her face's characteristics into someone else's face characteristics.

"Here I am Severus" said Iris-Lily to Severus

" When there is one thing I want …." Snape said her believing that the woman in front of him was really Lily.

Before Lily- Iris could replied Snape grabbed her and kissed her with passion, Iris was shocked with result starting taking her real form.

When Snape opened, his eyes saw in front of him Iris not Lily. He realized that it was a lie. He became furious with Iris because she did not stop him. "What do you thing you do?"

"What? Me? You kissed me first!" Iris yelled to him

"I believed that I kissed Lily not you! Why you didn't stop me? Why? " he asked her intensively.

"Sorry for destroying your fantasy but I am not her! In addition, I could not stop you because you had held me too tight and... " she paused only to wipe away her tears "..and I must confess that I couldn't resist to your kiss after a while " Iris said.

Severus was furious. Not only by her, but from himself too.

"Severus my friend please, calm down, nothing happened after all"

"Nothing happened? You know my feeling for that woman. You used her and I do not know why."

"I used her? You told me to take her form so you used me, but why now you are yelling at me?" she asked him.

" I am not anymore your friend! I don't want to see you again!" said Snape and he took out his wand to apparate in Spinner's End.

Iris left alone to that room not knowing what to do, blaming only herself for what had happened.

Blaming herself because she wanted to help him, but she did not.

Iris, felt relieved that she remembered these facts. It was true it was not only her fault. Still, she could not figure out why Snape did not answer to her last question, but now it did not matter.

Now she could understand very well why his words had hurt her so badly, why she was trying to purify herself from that night all these years.

Now, she could also understand why she had faith in Severus even every proof was against to him. Not only Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards who ever lived trusted him but she also knew that man from their first step. Yes, Iris could trust him even now.

It took her only an hour to understand the facts correctly. Iris had faced her fears she had faced her heart.

Now Iris was ready to face the truth and protect the truth in front of the others.

Now she knew that she was almost healed.

* * *

**A/N: There are only four chapters left. I intend to upload them all in December. in the next chapter is the great battle. Your reviews will make my day!**


	18. The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N: Thank you all of you who read the story, reviewed, alerted or added in favourites. It's a story that I wrote years ago and i am glad that you like it in general. I try very hard to make the final chapter the best, so feel free to tell me your opinion.**

**Note: I do not describe the battle between Harry and Voldermort. I just add some facts.**

**enjoy ang do not forget: Your comments will make my day.  
**

**

* * *

**

**18****. The Final battle.**

The morning came fast that night. The sun shines entered the room and Iris woke up. Her heart was silent but relived. That night she understood so many things for her, for Severus and their relation. Iris was able now to justify many of her previous acts… Iris knew now that she should do…

She stayed at bed for an hour, she need to rest a bit more. Iris had the feeling that the following night she would not sleep there, she had the feeling that everything was coming to its end after all this years.

* * *

In the lunchtime, the four of them were together in the same room. Harry was fine now; he had recovered his strength completely. His wounds were not as bad as Iris.

Everything seemed be normal between them, when they were eating but still Harry Potter believed that there was something that Iris had not told them for Snape and her. He believed that she was hiding something for them.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were making their plans while they were eating. They had to go to Hogwarts today, at all cost.

The same time Iris was making her decision:

"When the night falls, I will come with you in Hogwarts. I am the only person in the world who can help you pass all protecting matters. Besides that if we meet any death eater I am able to delay him." Iris said determined to Harry.

"No Iris I won't risk your life too. We should go, we have a job to do" Harry replied to her.

"You believe that I am not able to defend myself? " Iris laugh and she continued saying;

"I have seen fights that you don't Harry. Besides that I can buy for you some time if we meet any death eater." she replied.

"But, why you want to fight?" Ron asked her

"Why? Ron do you realise what you ask me? Dumbledore send me to you all, to help you and finally I understand that I have something to fight for..." now teardrops were running from her green eyes and before anyone could ask, she said;

"I have friends; I have all people in the world. Why I don't protect them when I have the power?"

Iris asked them and she was sure that they gave the same answer with her.

Then Harry stood up and said; "When it's all settled. You are coming with us." He understood her will to protect the word she loved from evil.

Iris face bright up, she went to her room she had to prepare herself for the battle because she knew that tonight would be the final battle. Tonight there was no going back. She would die to protect them…to protect him…she would fight for the truth, because she had suffered so many things for this truth. Yes, she could give her life for the truth, her life to protect them all.

After ten minutes, she joined the three friends to make their plan. They had to be very careful. Now Iris also wearing a night robe and in her left hand, she was wearing a ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with small diamonds an in its centre there was a square vast blue sapphire.

"You think that is the right time to wear jewelleries?" Hermione asked her with irony.

"Well, this ring is not an ordinary ring" she raised her left hand so they could see better the ring and she told them;

"This ring belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It has great powers. I do not know its exact powers thought. I had already told you some of the properties of this ring, so if tonight I die this sapphire will be red, unless I gave it to someone else who really have the greatest power of all...." Iris explained

"But if you die as you said, how you can give the ring to someone?" Ron asked her.

"Well, dear Ron, I do not intend to die before the battle is over and the Dark Lord is finally defeated. But in case that something like that happen I am sure that I will have given it to someone." Iris replied to him looking Harry straight away to his eyes.

'' But the only one who has the greatest power is You-Know-Who! That if he takes the ring?'' Ron asked again

"You don't understand which is the greatest power of all, do you?"

Iris asked them and then Harry whispered to her;

"Love..."

"Precisely!" Iris said in low voice so only Harry could hear her.

* * *

The hours passed fast and now the night had started falling. All of them were ready. The plan was demanding to follow and they should be focused on it.

They left from Iris house directing to Hogwarts. They had decided to apparate in Hogsmead but they were not so lucky.

When they were out side of the "Three broomsticks" some death eaters discovered them. There was battle.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron leave. Go to Hogwarts now. I can delay them. I will see you in Hogwarts, leave now" she said to them as she yelled "Protecto"

A thin silver shield rose between them and the death eaters.

The three friends left and Iris now was fighting with four death eaters.

A killing curse passed next to her but she managed to avoid it, then she hit on the chest with a killing curse one of them. The death eater flew in the air and he dropped to the ground dead.

Then Iris showed them her sapphire ring and only then, the death eaters learned whom the woman that they were fighting was. That ring was the only identifying mark she had.

"Go and find the Dark Lord. Tell him that Potter is going to the Hogwarts and he is protected by Miss Morrigan" said one of them to one of the dearth eaters.

The death eater obeyed and he apparated to his master.

Iris had managed to disarm the other and she accomplished to jinx him, he lost his senses and now he was lying to the ground.

Iris had small scratches on her face and on her right arm, but she was fighting with passion the last death eater.

Suddenly, the word sifted.. Iris stepped on something and she fell down. The death eater was approaching her ready to jinx her but the next moment the death eater was falling down dead.

Then Iris noticed another man behind him. He helped her to rise.

Iris was shocked "**You! **But how? What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, saving your life…. I am here for you, Iris" the man replied to her with a smile.

Iris smiled to him and eyed him intensively.

"Well to tell the truth I was going to Hogwarts. We have to fight You-Know-Who. Dumbledore's Army is on the move so one of its members informs me about what is going to happen. They told me that Hogwarts is surrounded by death eaters. " Oliver Wood explained to her.

"Dumbledore's Army? What is that Oliver?" Iris asked his while she was catching her breath.

Oliver was more than willing to explain her but she stopped him, saying:

"Oliver, we have to go immediately to the school. We must gather as many people as possible. They need us; the Dark Lord is on the way. " Iris told him.

They find a safe passage and they walked to the Hogwarts. Oliver solved her questions about Dumbledore's Army and she told him few things from her trip to Ireland.

It was not the right time to talk; they had a job to do. They walked enough until they reached Hogwarts fields. They both seemed happy besides the fact that moments ago they fighting for their lives. Iris felt peaceful and calm when she was near to him.

Iris turned to Oliver

"Oliver, please go inside. I believe that everyone is in the great hall. Go inside. If anyone or Harry ask where am I told them that I am fighting outside, on the castle's doors and that I would try to come inside as soon as I can."

Oliver was paying attention to her words when she told him that she was staying to the fields, he became angry:

"No, you will also come with me to the castle. You will come with your own will or I force you to come" Oliver said to her.

Iris was shocked. That was the first time in her life that someone demanding something from her so intensively, but she calmly answered him;

"Oliver this is our fight to give. I have to fight here and I will try to get inside. I have the power to save more lives so why I go now to the castle when I can stay here and fight with the death eaters?"

"But we need you to protect the students and we do not want to loose your life trying to save us…" he was looking on the ground. He took a deep breath and he looked her straight away in the eyes.

Oliver Wood mesmerized by her sight that moment.

" I don't want to loose you" Oliver murmured to her. He brought her closer to his body and before Iris could speak, Oliver gave her a kiss full on the mouth. Tears were running from her face as she pulled him away.

Iris tried to say something but the only thing she managed to say was:

"Oliver go inside and please if you see professor Snape tell him where am I"

"Snape?" asked Oliver. He could not believe in his ears. "What she had to do with professor Snape?"

Iris guessing his question said: "Yes, Snape. Do not ask more, we have not; I have not the time now. Just go" Iris begged him and he obeyed her.

Iris saw Oliver Wood getting inside the castle through the well-protected passage she created.

Iris was calm. Now she had to give her battle. She had to give one more battle for them.

Many hours had passed since they had arrived to Hogwarts. Iris managed to apparate in the Great Hall only to speak to Harry.

She found him with Ron and Hermione;

"Harry, tell me your plan"

"Iris you have done beautifully until now but now we need you to stay here no one else would die tonight for me. "

"Harry it's not about you. It is about all of us. About the future we want our kids to have"

Harry convinced by her words and finally spoke; "Very well then. We need distraction to get out."

"Distraction? Very well let's go out," said Iris to him and a smile appeared to her lips.

Moments later, two Harry Potters were walking on Hogwarts fields.

"Harry I'll keep them occupied so let's go". Harry- Iris told him.

Harry left and Iris wandered for a while before finally find the death eaters.

She fought bravely them as Harry Potter making sure that she used the disarming charm often.

Minutes later, the Dark Lord appeared saying to his followers;

"How many times I have to say you that? Potter belongs to me." He raised his wand and he started dwelling him, or better her.

Voldemort was surprised. He did not believe that Potter could stand on his feet more than five minutes or that he could use any other spell.

Then something unexpected happened as Harry-Iris stood up the glasses which she wore fall down to the ground. Nevertheless, she could see clearly, because she was able to avoid a curse without having them.

Then the Dark Lord realised and screamed;

"You are not Potter, but you don't drink the polyjuice potion either because then you would need the glasses to see. Who really are metamorphmagus?

Harry- Iris smiled to him and then she took her real form. She put her ring on her finger again:

"My name is Iris Maya Morrigan. I am the descendant of Gordric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw"she replied to him with out hesitating and she also showed him the ring to convinced him.

"Well, well. That's means that tonight I will have the pleasure to kill both you and Potter," he said

"Do dreams, Voldemort," she yelled him.

Voldemort now was furious, how she dared use his name?

They fight long but now also two death eaters had joined them.

Iris managed to kill them. Voldemort was angry but still she was fighting her. Now he had managed to drop her down. Iris was bad wounded and she was bleeding.

"Why you do not quite? You could be a precious death eater to me. " the Dark Lord suggested to Iris admiring her courage.

"Death will be less painful than to be one of your death eaters. " Iris replied to him and then she noticed three figures coming there.

" As you want then" he said and he raised his wand ready to curse her but before he finished his words a protecting Shield raised in front of her.

The Dark Lord turn to the direction, which the spell was coming. His eyes were wide open from the shock.

"Severus?" he asked his death eater.

"Master please do not kill her" he begged him and now Snape was between Iris and Dark Lord.

"Severus get out of my way, I do not want to harm you. I want her" the Dark Lord said for a last time.

"Master, please do not harm her. I am sure that we could change her mind" Snape still begging him

"I am sorry Severus, but since to chose your side" Voldemort said and he jinxed him without killing him.

He turned to the other death eater saying; .

"I go for the real Potter. Finish them both" the death eater obeyed.

Snape and the rest death eaters were fighting for hours.

Iris had lost her senses an hour ago and Snape told her that he would protect her.

Iris opened her eyes. Still she was bleeding, but she did not care that much. She had to help Severus.

They were dwelling the death eaters for hours or it could be centuries. Iris and Snape managed to kill them. Now they were alone there, but both of them were bleeding, but Snape was badly injured. Poison was running to his veins.

"Severus listen to me I have to go to the castle. I will apparate outside of the Great Hall and I will bring help" Iris said.

"No Iris we don't know that happened and you can not apparate into Hogwarts remember?" Snape paused to gather his strength.

"If he is alive and Potter dead, you are the only one who can stop him so I will go. I have nothing else to loose," Severus told her as he was trying to stand up.

"No, Severus I go. Do not forget who I am. I have power over the castle so I can apparate there. You saved my life several times tonight; it is time for me to save one of the dearest lives in the world for me. It's time for me to save your life, besides that if a member from the Order see you they will kill you... for them you are the person who kill Dumbledore" Iris now was crying.

"I don't think so. Before I came here, I saved Potter from a death eater when I gave him what we had agreed with Dumbledore. A memory. By now he must knew the truth and so you must too. Dumbledore asked me to kill him" Snape said.

Iris was pleased; "I told you I did not believe that you killed him. I trust you. Thanks for saying me that truth"

Severus looked at her, she was pale and weak, and he murmured "Iris I am in..."

Iris interrupted him. "No my dearest. Keep your strength. I am going to the castle for help. " She took out her wand and the net moment she was inside to the castle.

Iris was outside from the Great Hall. She saw Peeves celebrating and then she knew. Voldemort was defeated. Iris entered to the Hall in great pain. Everybody turned to door

"Iris!" Harry and Oliver screamed the same time but Oliver was faster so he reached her first.

"Iris! You are bleeding! I need help here please. One of the defenders of Hogwarts is terribly wounded" Oliver Wood screamed for help.

Then Harry reached them and Iris told him;

"Harry, I do not need any treatment. He needs. We were fighting near to the forbidden forest. A death eater must poisoned him in some way... I had lost my senses; I could not protect him…" Iris cried.

Now professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey where next to them.

"Please run to him." Iris said to all of them and then she turned to Harry saying; "now you know the truth. I beg you all to save my only family, to save my friend, to save Severus." she cried with all the strength that had left to her.

"Save Severus" that was her last word before she fainted.

Along with the others who were terribly wounded Iris transported to the hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Tell me. What is going to happen with Severus? He will survive or he will die? **


	19. Two Years later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N: thank you all so much for your support. there only left two chapters. I will probably post after the Christmas and the other some days before New Years Eve.**

**I am not keeping you any more! Enjoy the chapter and remember your comments will make my day!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

** Years Later**

It had been two years since the Dark Lord have defeated by Harry Potter and the Defender's of Hogwarts.

Everyone who had fought against Voldemort and his death eaters was there to honour all those people who died dwelling either this death eaters either Voldemort himself.

Iris was approaching the castle. Her heartbreaking was incising gradually as she was coming closer and closer…

The last two years was extremely difficult for Iris. Because she had helped, the ministry to find Voldemort's supporters and either vanished or either punished them but also she went through the loss one more time… It had been almost a year since the day she decided to help the ministry in her attempt to heal herself.

Iris was dressed in formal robes for the situation. She wearing a demi-dark blue dress and of course her tiara especially for the day. Her dark brown hair was falling down to her knees, straight with some curls.

Iris today needed to be her glamorous self. She knew very well that when she would enter the great hall everybody would notice her tiara, not the sadness that she maybe she had on her face.

She entered the Great Hall everyone turned to her, now they all knew who she was but she did not froze. She expected something like that. Iris-Maya gathered her strength and she walked down the aisle with grace and certainty. She saw Harry with Ron and Hermione sitting in a table full of "Dumbledore's Army" members next to the table where Hogwarts professors were. She saw all teachers but someone was missing…

A seat was empty for Severus Snape. Iris waved at them and then she took her seat next to Hermione .

Although Iris was sitting next to Hermione, who is really a talkative person, Iris had adsorbed by her thoughts.

That was the first time she was there after the Final battle.

She remembered what happened the last time she was there...

* * *

Iris entered the Great Hall covered in blood; actually, she was bleeding herself. She went there to ask help for only friend, her only family.

She remembered clearly herself begging them to save him and then loosing her senses.

When she opened her eyes she was on the hospital wing and as Oliver, who was all the time with her, said to her, she was sleeping for two days.

She remembered that she stood up, she gathered the few powers that she had restored and she started searching the whole hospital wing for Snape but she found Harry instead of him.

"Oh! Iris finally you woke up! Thank you for everything, we won Iris!! Now we can live with our beloved ones with no fear" Harry told her but she did not hear a single word, she want to find him.

At the beginning Iris hesitated but then she asked Harry with breaking voice;

"Where is Severus?" and tears started falling from her green eyes. Harry understood that now the only thing Iris wanted was not to celebrate their victory. Iris wanted to know what had happened to her friend.

After moments of agony Harry finally spoke and his words was the best words that she ever heard;

"Come I'll lead you to him. You are the only one in this word who believed that he was innocent. Look, Iris, I know that it makes no difference now but I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said for him. You always had faith on him"

Her heart stared beating louder and louder.

Harry leaded her out of the hospital wing, he opened a door and he entered the room with her. Iris was still too weak to step on her own feet so she needed some help to move.

Harry leaded her to the only bed, which existed, on that room. Iris froze.

Upon this bed was laying down Severus Snape in terrible condition. Iris sat down to a chair next to his bed and she looked on Harry expecting to hear his words.

"He is not going well" Harry said first and Iris's face lost any colour it had regained.

"Is he going to die? Is that you trying to say me" Iris asked Harry and now her eyes was full of tears. Iris wanted or better needed to know the truth. She deserved to know the truth. Iris had fought for it.

"We do not know. Madame Pomfrey managed to deal with the majority of his wounds but still we need a potion which she can not prepare so we hope that he will survive with other treatments." Harry tried to relax her but Iris was crying like a baby.

Harry explained to her how difficult the potion was. He told her about the ingredients ant the time it demands and last he told her that few people in the world could prepare this potion. One of them was Severus Snape. Iris knew it, Severus had taught her.

Now she didn't sit on the chair, now she was sitting at the edge of the bed and she was holding Snape's hand, listening Harry while he explained to her why Madame Pomfrey could not prepare the potion.

When she finally spoke said determined;

"I will make the potion. I am not going to leave him die while I have the power to protect him. You hear me Severus I will save you." she made a small pause to gather her strength and then she murmured " I am here for you".

A soft whisper heard coming from Severus…

"Iris you must rest yourself, you can not help him if you fall down from the exhaustion and in any case I think you should prepare yourself for the worst" Harry said to her gravely. .

"Now you care because you know the truth. You care for him because you know that he is a good man, Harry. This man gave his life to protect you. This man gave his life to protect me. I am his only family. The only people in the world who kept faith in him. So No Harry, I can not rest myself" she was angry with Harry, with herself that she could not protected him.

Iris was crying aloud now "And do not tell me that the man who I am in love with and right now he is laying upon this bed, fighting for his life, is going to die. That's not going to happen."

Iris confessed to herself and to Harry and now more tears were running from her green eyes

Harry was shocked he thought that he overheard; "The man who you are in love with?" he asked her

_"Yes Harry, the man __who I am in love with is Severus Snape"_ Iris replied to him with no fear in her heart, defending one more time the truth.

* * *

" Iris are you all right?" Hermione asked bringing her back to the reality.

"Emm... I am fine Hermione. I just thinking,"Iris replied to her.

" Ok, then. Look to the teachers table. The ceremony is about to start." Hermione suggested her and only then, Iris noticed that the place of Severus Snape was not empty anymore.

Someone had taken his place.

Her heart was beating faster now and a single teardrop fell from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know that i am being bad right now. I do not tell you what happened to Severus. You have to wait one more chapter, but I gave you a big cookie in this! **

**Let me know your thoughts**


	20. Conversations and unexpected deeds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N: thank you all so much for your support. There only left one chapter. I know that I was bad for not telling you what happen to Severus but no worries he is alive.**

**Enjoy the chapter and do not forget that your comments will make my day!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**20. Conversations, Confections and Unexpected Deeds.**

Severus Snape in flesh and bones was sitting to his seat and he was talking to the other professors. After few moments, Professor McGonagall gave a small speech and then the feast began. Everyone raised their glasses to drink to in honour of the defenders of Hogwarts, but before Iris could drink a single drop from her glass, she heard someone calling her name.

She raised her eyes and then she saw Severus raising his glass to her. The green eyes found the black and Iris raised her glass for Severus then both of them drank for the very first time from their glasses.

Iris was deeply touched. She remembered how difficult was for her to treat Severus after she prepared the potion. She stayed to his forehead without sleeping or eating anything for days. She wanted to be sure that he would be better day by day.

A week after the final battle they transferred to hospital. Iris had completely recovered but Snape still needed medication and protection. They decided that Iris had to stay with him until he had fully recovered, Harry suggested. Then she should join the ministry to find the remaining followers whom Voldemort had. Iris now was glad to see him again after all these time.

The hours passed in Hogwarts. In the evening, the guests who had stayed there went out to the grounds and to the magnificent gardens of Hogwarts. Iris and Ginny Weasley were trying to caught Ginny's little niece, Victoire.

Not so far from them professor Snape had a conversation with Mr. Weasley and other members of the Order of Phoenix.

Snape noticed Iris. He was admiring her because not only she saved him from death but she also had the strength and the courage to leave away from him when she wanted to be with him. She had the courage that he did not, but today he was sure that he could speak to her clearly.

Severus remembered what happened then:

It had been almost a year since the Dark Lord was defeated. That day he was going back to his house totally healed.

Iris was with him. He could understand the agony and the pain, which Iris felt for him the last months when he was fighting for his life.

"My life" he whispered.

Snape knew very well that after they arrived to his house Iris would leave but something inside him was crying not to let her leave.

"I own to her my life, but is only that I feel for her?" Snape had asked himself.

He also remembered asking Iris to stay there with him and not leave him. Severus had said to her:

"Iris, once I told you that I can not heal you but now I am asking you to heal me, I am asking you to stay here."

"I can not heal you. You must heal yourself. That's the reason I am leaving I can not stay here because I became so vulnerable those last months, only thinking that I might loose you any time. You do not see it, do you? When I am around you I can do anything to protect you but I can not stay here as much as I want it...this time I have to protect me…"

Iris replayed to him and she added; "But Why you want me to stay here?" but he did not replay her.

Now he was looking to her from afar and the only thing that he wanted to do was to speak to her. "She is my friend after all, well let's go" Snape he thought and left his company to go to her.

Iris was admiring from afar Ginny and her little niece when she saw Severus Snape approaching.

"Oh, please Severus come here" she wished with her heart and moments later he was standing next to her. After few second in silence, Iris heard his deep voice saying;

"Hello Iris-Maya. How are you?"

"I am fine Severus, thank you. How are you?" she asked him.

They talked over an hour when the finally sat to a bench on Hogwarts gardens.

They had told each other everything that happened the last year; Iris told him about the trip she went not only to find Voldemort's followers but also to find her peace.

Severus told her what happened after she left his house and that for a short period of time they had hide him because everyone in the school knew the truth so it was dangerous for him to stay in Spinner's End but once more Snape turned the conversation to Iris.

He wanted to know everything that happened to her because that woman in front of him was the reason he was alive.

"No Severus, not again for me. Tell me how is your relations with Harry Potter now?" Iris asked his.

Severus hesitated but then he said "Well, I can neither love him neither hate him."

His answer was clear and direct so Iris found the courage to ask him a question that the last year was spinning often in her mind:

"Severus, the night of the finale battle, before I go to the castle for help, you were saying something to me but I stopped you. That you wanted to tell me?" Iris asked him.

Severus listened to her question and he stood up saying; "I think it doesn't matter anymore"

"It matters to me, please Severus" replied to him as she was studding up and she touched his shoulder.

Snape turned to her and take her hands.

"I wanted to say you that I love you" Severus said to her with no hesitating and he continued;

"Please, sit and let me explain." they both sat down again and then Snape told her;

"I wanted to say you that I was in love with you. I thought that we were going to die so I want each one of us to leave this world in peace, in love. You never mentioned at me someone you liked, so I wanted to tell you that I love you.

"Then you are saying to me that the only reason you would say that you were in love with me was because we were going to die? I am not any attracted to you. " asked Iris irritated.

"No, Iris" he paused and he saw that her eyes started covering by tears

"No I didn't mean that. You attracted me, I still am. My feelings somehow changed for you as the years coming by. That is the reason I gave you the Gladdagh ring and I asked you not to leave when I returned to my house. My feelings were not only friendly, but you must understand I will always love her. In the final battle I just hoped that we might had a chance if we survived but your feelings where only friendly towards me" Severus said to her waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, Severus! If you had told me that after the battle...if you had answered my question that day! Oh! Many things now could be different Severus." tears were running from her eyes she took a deep breath and she told him

"I was in love with you. I loved you since I was fifteen years old. I watched you dyeing in front of my own eyes I had to do something. I spent so many nights crying and praying for you when you were in comma, in the hospital. Oh, Severus I do love you" she stood up trying to wipe away her tears. Then Severus Snape stood up too.

He looked at her determined. He put one of his hands to her waste and he dragged her closer to his body.

The two breaths became one.

He hugged her with all of his strength, he noticed her lips and then he looked on her red from tears eyes.

He kissed her on the mouth with great passion and Iris kissed him back.

A tear run from her eyes.

It seemed centuries had passed when they tired apart one from other.

Severus smiled to her and she was starring at him.

Finally, she had his kiss as herself. Severus and Iris had their truly first kiss.

A kiss full of emotions for both of them.

A kiss, which belonged only to Iris and Severus.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all of you!!**

**I will post the next week the final chapter.**


	21. Life Keeps Going

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**A/N :This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for your support. I welcome your comments anytime. **

To xXDesertRoseXx: You convinced me to change the story, actually, to give a different perspective in this story. I do not give a spicy end, I will give a spicy sequel though.

To all of you thank you for your support. This story had been created since 2005 and I am glad that there are people that like it.

**

* * *

  
**

**2****1****.Life keeps going**

They were looking at each other without speaking. None of them dared disturb the sound of silence. Five minutes after their kiss and still they have not speak. The silence between them was an unbreakable oath.

At last Severus spoke first;" This kiss could mean that we maybe still have a chance? " now he was expecting her honest answer.

Iris didn't answer to him immediately. She was thinking, she was trying to understand what her heart truly desired.

She imagined herself with Severus, she imagined Severus saying to her "Iris, I am sorry, I still love her. I can not be with you anymore, I do not deserve to you".

Iris imagined that after that she would be broken and alone again but why she was thinking all that? She already knew what to do...

" My dearest Severus, we do not have any chance left. This kiss was something that I want for a long time. This kiss is the proof that you can love someone else expect Lily. It is a proof that you can love me,but you will always love Lily before me". Iris replied to him not knowing his answer and tears covered her eyes when she said the name Lily

Severus was saggy " What do you mean? If you love me we could be together " he said to her.

Iris was hurting to her heart but she found the strength and she told him;

" Severus, you will always be my first love. The first love has a unique place in our hearts. I loved you as man, as my best friend but I moved on.

I moved on because I wasn't sure about your feelings or better I knew that if we ever had a chance your heart would always belong to Lily and not to me.

I needed a man who could love me just as I am and not because I remind to him his lost love.

I do love you in a different way, you are my friend, you will always be, but I have found the man who I want to be with" she finished her words looking to his face.

Tears were running from her green eyes.

"I see, but how you can fall for someone when you are in love with someone else?" Severus asked her trying to understand.

" It doesn't happen straight away when you meet somebody else. It requires time and usually many tears " she laughed.

" But when you where on the hospital wing of Hogwarts, while we were giving you the potion you whispered a name, her name. Then I knew that I had no hopes with you because your only love is Lily Evans-Potter. After you were healthy,I left and I started an endless roaming in the word trying to forget you.

When I returned in England I met a guy that I have already met. I liked him but as time passing by that feeling grew louder and louder 'til there was a battle cry. This man from that moment became my companion, my lover" Iris told Snape with breaking voice and tears were running from her eyes

" And what about me?" he asked her

" I love you as my friend and as my first love. I told you before; first love has a unique place in our heart. I can not explain why. You will always be a piece of me but the right now I am dating a man who I truly love. A man who gives me so many things...

You are my family. I am your friend. Your best friend if you still want to" Iris said and finally she felt revealed that she had told him the true. After all these years Iris was free. The truth sat her free.

Snape could completely understand what she was saying.

"Of course I want you to be my best friend." he paused for a while and then he said;

"So the only reason which you believed I was innocent was because you were in love with me?"

Iris laughed "I thought that you were smarter Severus Snape! But maybe I was wrong" she said to him while she wiping away her tears.

Snape laughed too and Iris said to him;

"I was your friend before I felt in love with you so I could already know you. Besides that I trusted Dumbledore and my instinct but above all I trusted you".

Snape was satisfied by her answer and then he asked her ; " You didn't tell me, though, who is going to be my best friend's husband. "

Iris giggled. " He did not proposed Severus. Not yet, at least...We are together for a year, but you can see yourself who he is, my friend. Here he comes" said Iris pointing to their left.

A young man no more than two years older than Iris was coming to them.

"Good evening professors Snape. I see that you are the only able person to take away Maya from her friends " the young man said.

Before Snape could say a single word Iris said; "Severus is my friend too. My best friend actually." and her face had brighten up

" Well, well. Oliver Wood! Iris you should tell me that Oliver Wood is your chosen one" Snape said a bit jealously.

" I am sorry to correct you professor, but Maya hasn't only one "chosen one" she always speaks highly of you and I know that you were her friend in difficult times" Oliver said to his former professor.

Only then Snape understood that Iris would be in his side no matter what. Only then he understood that Iris loved him and supported him more than herself so he must do the same for her.

He was there for her. He will always be.

Severus was about to say something but Iris stopped him.

"Ok, guys. Give it a spite. This day is to celebrate the victory against the Dark Lord and honour our dead people, remember? " Iris said as she looked into Snape's eyes.

"Lily" he toughed and then Oliver completed:" We also today, we honour one of the true living heroes ".

"You mean Potter I guess" Snape said to Oliver.

"No, Severus he doesn't mean Harry. Oliver means you my dearest Severus" Iris corrected him and she widely smile to him.

Oliver was observing them. He knew that Severus would be part of his life too when he and Iris get married. Yes, he would proposed to her soon. He wanted to propose to Iris any time soon...

Iris had told to Oliver about them except that Severus is her first love. She wanted this information to belong only to her and now to Severus.

In addition, Iris told him that it would be better if he addressed to him as "professor Snape" and not as "Severus" because he needed time to get used in the new conditions. Oliver knew how important was Snape for Iris and he wanted the most essential person to his world to be happy.

" We are about to visit Dumbledore 's tomb, would you join us professor Snape " asked kindly Oliver hoping that he will accept.

"I would love to." Snape replied.

Minutes later they were approaching to the Dumbledore's tomb.

Iris was in the middle and she was holding the hands of the most important people in the world ; Oliver's and Severus's , she was happy at last.

It was a great evening. Twenty years ago Severus Snape couldn't image himself like this.

Now he knew that everything was about to change forever.

**_The End? Or The beginning of all?_**

* * *

**A/N: I have many thoughts abou a sequel about Iris, Oliver and Severus. Nothing is ended yet if you want...**

**  
There is a lof matirial to write... it's your decision. I will take some time off and then I will start the sequel.  
**

**What are you thinking??**


	22. epilogue

Hello everybody!

Thank you for your support once more! I will start upload the sequel. This time it will take longer to upload chapters. I have exams in a week and I have to write in the computer the handwritings. Nevertheless, the most important thing is that I am working hard on the chapters. The new story is easy to follow from everyone. Just a note about the time: the story starts after the end of the final battle and not straight away after the end of this story.

Your reviews gave me many new ideas and I must confess that I am thinking to change completely the end of the story... The only certainty is that your reviews are a great input for me so carry on. Imagine that I have to change almost 10 chapters of the sequel because of that but I have no problem at all.

Sequel's name will be "Us against the world" (you can find the link in my profile) and many interesting things among the characters, review your thoughts because you make the story...

Thank you so much for your time and who knows? Severus and Iris maybe have a chance, or more, to be together. Just read and find out!

Thank you for your time.

Irene90


End file.
